Hootai Suru no Bara
by Aoi Merodi
Summary: Chap 6 Update! Hinata sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Bloody Mary maupun kebenaran Naruto... bersamaan dengan itu pihak lawan mulai mempersiapkan serangan. Siapakah lawan mereka itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sara? Warning Pairing inside (not crack).
1. Prologue

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA (TRAILER)

.

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO character and belongs to Masashi Kshimoto,

This story belongs to Aoi merodi.

.

**WARNING:**

NaruHina, SasuSaku, OOC, AU, Typo, And AM others criminality.

Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day.

**PROLOGUE...**

.

.

"Oh... please gonna be mine..."

SRAKK SRAKK!

"Ooh~ give you a warm..."

SRAKK!

"S-suara apa itu?"

GREB!

"KYAAAAA!"

.

.

"Kau gadis pindahan itu ya..?"

"Iya, salam kenal. Namaku Hyuga Hinata."

.

.

"By the way, kulitmu begitu putih, Hinata-chan?"

"Mungkin itu yang membuatku diusir dari kota Suna."

"Ahahaha~! Itu lucu sekali!"

.

.

"Bi-bisakah kau menemaniku? Sebentar saja..."

"Hm..? Kau takut pada hantu?"

"A-ano… bu-bukan begitu… hanya saja…"

.

.

"Mengapa mereka tidak pernah kesini, Kiba-kun?"

"Ya… karena ini adalah wilayah kami."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka berbeda dengan klan kami."

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai jaket bertudung terus, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau ini gadis yang cerewet ya. Padahal luarnya manis!"

"A-aku 'kan cuma bertanya… dan apa maksudmu luarnya manis?!"

.

Mungkin… rahasiamu akan kuungkap!

.

"Jadi... kau vampire..?"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Apakah kau akan menghisap darahku..?"

"... iya!"

.

.

"Wow! Hinata-chan! Kau terlihat mesra dengannya..."

"Umm... bi-biasa saja kok."

.

.

"Naruto, kau tahu 'kan konsekuensinya?"

"..."

"Bila kau melakukan itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan raja Dracula!"

"Aku tahu itu."

.

Apakah aku juga akan menjadi sepertinya..?

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Hinata..."

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Itu larangan baginya, Hinata-chan!"

"Ki-Kiba-kun?!"

.

.

"Nyawaku sudah tidak bertahan lama lagi… relakanlah aku…"

"Bertahanlah sekali lagi! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Naruto! Cepat hisap racun itu!"

.

.

"Jadi... kau akan selalu menjagaku..?"

"Iya, aku akan selalu disisimu! Sampai kapanpun!"

.

Kau yakin, tidak menggigitku..?

.

"Masa depanmu akan suram jika aku melakukan itu."

"K-kau membaca pikiranku lagi, Naruto-kun?"

"Itu 'kan salah satu keahlianku untuk melindungimu dari pikiran burukmu!"

"Uh... dasar! Tukang nguping!"

.

.

Nah! Gimana menurut anda trailer cerita ini?

Nyahahaha! *Bletakk* menurut saya sih aneh juga nih cerita! (Readers: Nggak kok! Malah bagusan Trailer nya daripada ceritanya nanti! *AM pundung*)

Hahaha! Menurut AM sih juga gitu!

And sebagian ceritanya AM ambil dari Twilight. (Dasar Plagiator!) o.o'

UWAAAA! AM gak bermaksud melakukan plagian! *nangis Bombay*

Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di FFn, hehehe *innocent face*

Tapi tenang! Masih original buatan AM kok!

Ahahahaha! (*Bragghh* Readers: Ketawa mulu loe!)

Nah untuk yang terakhir… (Naruto: Mau mati ya?) Kurang ajar lu, Nar!

Maksudnya, untuk yang terakhir AM ucapkan Arigatou telah membaca ini…

Remind To Review, minna?


	2. Truly Know You!

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story line by Aoi Merodi

Please Be Mine by Aoi Merodi ^_^

**WARNING:**

Sama kayak warning yg ada di HSNB prologue, lagu gak jelas, T semi M, cerita part 1 ini sedikit beda ama prologue nya. Maklumin AM yang udah tua ini ya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooh~ please be mine..."

KROSAK!

"Oh forever baby, be mine~!"

SRAK SRAK!

"Oo~ please gonna be mine~"

"Be mine~!"

SRAK SRAK!

"Ah, suara apa i… KYAAAAA!"

GREB!

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah, ka-kau siapa?"

"Lebih baik, bangunlah Hinata!"

"Eh?! Ta-tahu darimana kau..."

"HINATAA!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Ya ampun, hati-hati kalau mau teriak. Telinga niisan jadi bolong 3 nih!"

"E-eh?!"

**#Hinata POV#**

Ah, pagi-pagi Neji-niisan sudah mengajak ribut terus!

Ma-maaf minna-san.. perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Hinata, umurku 19 tahun, dan aku berasal dari kota yang panas dan kering yaitu kota Suna.

Dan karena ada suatu insiden keluarga yang semakin rumit, aku memutuskan pindah ke kota Konoha bersama Hyuga Neji-niisan, kakak sepupuku.

Ya.. suhu kota Konoha berbeda drastis atau bisa dibilang berbanding balik dari kota Suna, disini dingin sekali...!

Mungkin saat hari ulang tahunku akan bertambah dingin. Ma-maaf malah nyambung ke cerita yang lain, ngomong-ngomong soal pagi ini… aku habis mengalami mimpi buruk dan Neji-niisan mencoba untuk membangunkanku... sepertinya aku harus meralat, tadi itu mimpi indah.

#Flashback ON

Aku berada di sebuah hutan, hutan yang sangat besar.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Please Be Mine'.

(Readers: Lagunya siapa tuh? Hinata:*nunjuk author yang masih mbangkong*)

Karena terlalu asyik menyanyi, aku jadi tidak sadar bahwa ada yang membuntutiku sedari tadi…

SRAK!

"Suara apa i... KYAAAAA!" Aku memekik sedemikian keras dan…

GREB

Makhluk itu menangkapku dan menggendongku ala Bridal Style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya makhluk itu a-atau bisa dibilang seorang pemuda itu.

Aku mulai membuka mataku... dan menatap wajahnya, di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga guratan, akan tetapi matanya tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya. Kelihatannya dia sangat tampan.

"Ah, ka-kau siapa?" Aku bertanya denga ragu-ragu dan pastinya rona merah sudah menempel dipipiku!

"Lebih baik kau bangun, Hinata!"

Aku terkejut mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan saat itu juga Neji-niisan membangunkanku dengan megaphone milik orang yang sedang berdemo BBM(?)

"HINATAAAAA!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

# Flashback OFF

"Ayo, Hinata! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Neji-niisan sembari membawa tas kuliahnya.

"Ha-ha'i..." Dan tentu saja aku ikut, karena kami berdua kuliah di Universitas yang sama..

.

Konoha International University...

.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk universitas Konoha sedangkan Neji-niisan sudah menjadi S2 di jurusan Tekhnik.

SkipTime...

Saat ini waktu istirahat, aku sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang dan tiba-tiba...

"Hello! Kau gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu 'kan?" seorang gadis berambut ponytail dan berwarna Kinpatsu datang dihadapanku... aku malah cengo karena dia muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"I-iya... anda siapa ya?" Terdengar dari nadaku, aku masih kaget dengan kedatangan gadis Kinpatsu ini!

" Aku sekelas denganmu, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal Hinata-chan." Ia mengeluarkan senyum lebar dan menjabat tanganku.

"Salam kenal, Ino-san..." Aku membalas jabatan tangannya…

"Jangan pakai Keigo! Panggil Ino-chan saja!"

"Umm. Ba-baiklah…"

"Hei, Ino! Memangnya kau saja yang mau berkenalan! Halo Hinata-chan, perkenalkan namaku Sara." Gadis berambut merah dan memiliki mata violet ini juga menjabat tanganku...

"Sa-salam kenal, Sara-chan..." Ucapku malu-malu sambil membalas jabatan tangan (lagi).

"Eh, kau mirip dengan Shion yah?" Ujar Sara-chan sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Ahhh... menurutku Hinata-chan lebih imut dan baik hati daripada dia!" Protes Ino dengan percaya dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan... Shion? Siapa dia?

"By the way, Hinata-chan kau berasal dari kota Suna yang kawasannya mirip dengan gurun Sahara 'kan?" Pertanyaan Ino membuatku agak sweatdrop... gurun Sahara?

"Iya begitulah." "Tapi kenapa kulitmu begitu putih? Sedangkan di kota Suna 'kan terik sekali?" Tanya Sara sambil melihat kulit putihku.

"Mungkin itu yang membuatku diusir dari kota Suna..." Jawabku asal.

Hening sesaat…

5 menit kemudian, respon Sara dan Ino yaitu tertawa lepas... "Ahahaha~! Kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan!"

Aku merasa hari-hari di kota ini akan menyenangkan..

Tapi... aku juga mempunyai firasat buruk..

Aku merasa ada orang yang memperhatikanku dari belakang, aku menoleh kearah belakang dan…

TA-DA!

Ternyata benar! Ada yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.. mataku menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk agak jauh dari tempat dudukku dan ciri-cirinya memiliki kulit tan, matanya biru seperti Natsu No Sora, ada tiga guratan di pipi... ah! Tiga guratan di pipi? Sepertinya aku mengenal sosok itu... dan kalau di perhatikan baik-baik pemuda itu... sangat... KAKKOI!

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Sebuah suara membangunkan lamunan indahku dan aku menoleh keasal suara itu…

"Hinata-chan... apakah kau suka dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Sara sambil menunjuk kecil ke pemuda tadi.

"Lebih baik jangan... dia sangat susah didekati, apalagi sifatnya sangat dingin!" Sambung Ino dengan nada berbisik.

"Dan urungkan niatmu untuk mendekatinya!" Lanjut Sara.

"Aku tak berniat mendekatinya..." Jawabku dengan nada tenang dengan pikiran agak bertanya-tanya... memangnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

Aku mencoba menoleh kebelakang lagi... kudapati dia –pemuda tadi- menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hampir saja ketakutan tapi kucoba membalas tatapan tajamnya.

.

Wah, hebat sekali universitas ini! Baru hari pertama sudah mendapat tugas yang super-duper banyak dari dosen berambut Gin dan memakai masker itu.

"Aku jadi pulang telat..." Keluhku di sepanjang lorong universitas yang sepi nan gelap. Aku agak merinding dan ketakutan...

"Ka-katanya... saat malam... lorong ini… banyak menampakkan hantuu..." Gumamku sembari menahan tingkat ketakutanku yang sudah mencapai batas.

Disaat aku menenangkan rasa takutku… ada sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat di hadapanku. Aku pikir itu hanya imajinasi ketakutanku saja tapi aku merasa bayangan itu selalu mengikutiku. 'Aaaa~! Gara-gara Neji-niisan tidak bisa menjemputku!' jeritku dalam hati.

Hawa dinginpun mulai menjalar ke tubuhku, aku semakin merasakan hawa-hawa aneh bermunculan…

"Hei, awas!"

"Ah?!"

PRAAAANG!

"KYAAAAA!" Bagaimana aku tidak teriak? Kalau sekarang ada seorang pemuda dengan tiba-tiba memelukku seakan melindungiku dan keluar sampai teganya memecahkan kaca jendela lorong universitas? Ya.. mirip scene di film superhero lainnya...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut dengan nada agak khawatir itu mengingatkanku pada suara pemuda di mimpiku...

"I-iya.. se-sebenarnya..?" Belum sempat kubertanya kami diserang dengan suara ledakan didalam lorong universitas yang tadi kulewati.

"Ayo! Disini sudah tidak aman!" Ujarnya sambil menggendongku ala Bridal Style (Again?)

BLAARRR

Suara ledakan itu berasal darimana? Kenapa bisa begini? Dan siapa pemuda ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini langsung merasuki pikiran polosku! Aaaakkkhhh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

Hufftt… selama sejam kemudian aku sudah mulai merasa tenang... dan tentunya masih dibayangi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan dan belum terjawab...

"Sudah tidak apa-apa... mereka tidak akan mengejar kita sampai disini!" Suara itu menyadarkanku dari bayang-bayang pertanyaan.

"Se-sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa kau?" alisku mulai bertautan, memandanginya seakan pernah bertemu..

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku. Dan ledakan tadi adalah kesalahan para Kuroi Yuurei."

"Ku-kuroi... Yuurei..?" Aku mengulangi kalimat terakhirnya dengan bibir bergetar, jadi benar bayangan hitam yang melewatiku itu... adalah hantu!?

"Karena sudah larut, lebih baik kau pulang dan lupakan kejadian malam ini!" Ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar. Responku hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang… tapi... aku merasa hawa aneh itu kembali lagi...

"Bi-bisakah… kau menemaniku sebentar saja..?"

"Hm? Kau takut hantu?"

"Ti-tidak... bukan begitu… a, aku… hanya..." aku mulai terbata-bata lagi! Ada apa denganku?!

"GRAAAA~!" Eh? Auman apa itu? Ja-jangan-jangan... Kuroi Yuurei itu lagi!

"Gawat! Cepat ke parkiran! Cari mobilku dan aku akan melindungimu dari belakang!"

Aku langsung menuruti perintahnya dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat parkir.

.

Parking Area

.

"Uzumaki-kun! Mobilmu yang mana?" Tanyaku dengan paniknya kepada pemuda Spike Blonde yang masih sibuk mengurusi para Kuroi Yuurei.

"Ciri-cirinya warna hitam dan beraksen api oranye!" Jawabnya dengan nada teriak.

Aku memang sudah menemukan mobilnya… tapi kuncinya?

"Ku-kuncinya?"

"Ini!" Ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya meski sudah kudapatkan kuncinya pun siapa yang menyetir? Oh, iya! 'kan aku pernah kursus mengemudi dengan Neji-nii.

Dengan segera aku memasuki kursi pengemudi dan memutar kuncinya, aku mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu dan kutancap gas dengan kasarnya...

DAKH

BROOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"H-Hyuga..?" Uzumaki-kun terkejut saat melihat aku yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan(?), karena kurang konsentrasi aku tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu…

BRAAKKK

Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan…

Kuroi Yuurei nya tepar dan…

Aku tidak melihat sosok Uzumaki-kun sama sekali...? Aneh?

Tapi saat kutengok atas…

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Ternyata dia tadi ikut tertabrak dan tepar di atap mobil... aku yang melihatnya langsung sweatdropped.

"Kemampuanmu cukup hebat, Hyuga-san..." Ucapnya lirih merintih kesakitan... tapi terdengar ejekan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang pengemudinya ugal-ugalan? Setidaknya aku tidak mabuk…

"Go-gomenasai... Uzumaki-kun..." Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku dan menunduk.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto!"

"GRRROOOOAAAAAAAA!" *Kuroi Yuurei nya siuman tuh!*

Padahal kami lagi asyik-asyik ngobrol sudah diganggu oleh auman iblis itu lagi!

"Hyuga-san! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Ta-tapi... Naruto-kun...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat!"

"Ha'i!" Kutancapkan gas sekali lagi dan...

BROOOOMMMMMMM!

"HEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!"

Aku mendengar Naruto-kun berteriak layaknya sedang bertarung dan itu benar!

Ia bertarung diatas kap mobil, apakah ia tidak takut jatuh atau... mati?

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah… untunglah! Tadi jalan raya sedang sepi! Hah... hah." Ucapku sambil mengatur pernafasanku yang tak beraturan disebabkan oleh mengebut mobil balap(?)

"Terima kasih, Hyuga-san!" He-hebat! Dia terlihat tidak capek sedikitpun! Dari nadanya saja masih terkesan datar.

"Pa-panggil aku Hinata saja, Naruto-kun... aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari ledakan..." Ucapku lembut.

"Iya, dan untuk yang pertama. Aku punya permintaan." Pintanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? A-apa itu..?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang… lupakan kejadian malam ini!" Ucapan dinginnya itu sukses membuat mataku membelalak dengan sempurna.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa itu rahasia terbesarmu, ya? A-aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun! Aku janji!" Jawabku antusias sekaligus menolak permintaan pertamanya itu. Kukira responnya adalah marah tapi... dia... dia tersenyum tipis.

'KA-KAKKOI~!' Hatiku serasa bergejolak padahal dia hanya tersenyum tipis! Sadarlah Hyuga Hinata! Ada apa denganmu?!

"Ya... sepertinya kau orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, Hinata." Senyum tipisnya mulai memudar, dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah beberapa centi dariku, ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di indera pendengaranku, Akh! Rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahku!

"Aku akan mengantarmu... Hime-sama!" dia membisikkan sesuatu… memang terdengar sedikit gombal tapi… itu sudah cukup membuatku semerah karpet berwarna Maroon yang ada dirumahku... tunggu? Apa hubungannya?

"I-iya… Arigatou... Naruto-kun..." Ujarku sambil menunduk...

.

Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah dingin... tatapan yang begitu tajam ditambah dengan ekspresi datar yang susah diajak bergaul... tapi dibalik semua itu...

Ternyata dia baik dan ramah...

.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku sudah berada di universitas tepatnya di kelas IPA.

Sambil menunggu dosen aku mencari tempat duduk, dan voila! Aku mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong untuk dua orang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

TEP

"Hinata-chan!" Sapaan yang membuatku secara refleks menoleh.

"I-Ino-chan!"

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" "Sara-chan..." Entah kenapa sekarang perasaanku agak tegang saat membalas sapaan mereka.

"Ng… ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi khawatir kepadaku...

"Ti-tidak… hanya saja…"

"Sumimasen, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Suara baritone itu membuat kami menoleh dengan serempak.

"Ah… kau… te-tentu saja, Hinata kami permisi dulu ya?" Ino dan Sara langsung menjauhi kami dan mencari tempat duduk lain.

"Si-silahkan, Naruto-kun…" Aku mempersilahkannya duduk dan mulai hening seketika diantara kami. Aku mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"A-ano... Naruto-kun… soal tadi malam... itu... aku..."

"Tadi malam memangnya ada apa?" *Naruto innocent face mode: ON*

CRACK!

Aaaa..aaa... dia mengatakan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan tampang innocent? WHAT THE HECK WITH HIM!? Oke kata-kata terakhir itu memag tidak mungkin keluar dari mulutku tapi.. SEAKAN-AKAN KATA-KATA ITU MEMANG ADA DI BENAKKU!

Mendengar pernyataannya benar-benar… serasa remuk sudah semua!

"Ka-kau bercanda 'kan Naruto-kun..?"

JIIIIIITT

"Sudah kubilang... jangan bicarakan soal tadi malam!" Bisiknya dingin dengan tatapan ingin membunuh (Naruto expression:180˚).

"Go-gomene… aku... tidak akan menanyakannya lagi!" Sembari berlagak menyembah patung dewa di kuil dan Naruto-kun lah patung dewanya.

"Kau itu gadis yang aneh, tapi menarik." Jawabnya dengan nada begitu santai.

Aku langsung merona mendengar kata 'menarik' yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

KRIIIING

Bunyi bel yang menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai...

Pelajaran kali ini yaitu membedah katak…

SkipTime…

"Uuuhh… aku kasihan dengan kataknya... kalau ikan aku rela-rela saja..." Ujarku dengan raut memelas, habisnya… kataknya imut sih... (AM: *tepar gara-gara ngeliat kataknya idup maupun udah dibedah*)

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah dan ternyata semua anak sudah keluar dari ruangan IPA ini… ya minus diriku dan...

"Naruto-kun... belum mau keluar?" Tanyaku kepada pemuda bermata shappire itu...

"Iya sebentar lagi... kau duluan saja." Dia masih sibuk mengemasi buku-bukunya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku melirik ke pipi tannya dan ada... luka goresan.

Aku jadi teringat saat membedah katak tadi, dan sekarang aku tahu penyebab goresan itu adalah pisau bedah milikku yang tadi tidak sengaja terkena pipinya! Aaaaahhhh aku merasa bersalah! Apalagi goresan itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ng… Naruto-kun… maafkan aku..." Aku menyentuh luka itu dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku. Naruto-kun agak tersentak saat jariku menyentuh pipinya.

Suasana hening menyusup di antara kami berdua.

Tiada angin tiada hujan dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto-kun memegang pergelangan tanganku yang tadi untuk mengusap noda darahnya.

Dia mendekatkan ibu jariku kemulutnya dan…

LICK

'Kyaaaa!' Pekikku dalam hati karena aku melihat pemandangan yang awkward di mataku!

Naruto-kun menjilat noda darahnya atau bisa dibilang... lidahnya baru saja menyapu noda darahnya sendiri yang tadi ada di ibu jariku.

Rasanya aku mau pingsan tapi kelakuan Naruto-kun selanjutnya tidak mengizinkanku.

Ia mendekatiku, karena aku merasa takut dengan kelakuannya akupun melangkah mundur dan kalian ingat 'kan kalau aku duduk dekat dengan jendela. Akhirnya aku terpojok, ehem! Baiklah aku ulangi! Aku TERPOJOK!

Dia mendekatiku semakin mendekatiku… ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan awalnya firasatku mengatakan bahwa incarannya bibirku tapi...

SET

Di-dia mengarah ke leherku! Tunggu untuk apa?

Saking ketakutannya aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan kurasakan kalau dia mengendus leherku tak lama kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Aroma mawar dan lavender... kau memakai dua parfum sekaligus?"

"Eh? A-aroma..?" aku membatu seketika. Ja-jadi... itu tadi... dia hanya ingin mengetahui aroma parfumku? What the heck with him?

PLAKK

Maafkan aku sudah menamparmu, tapi… kau pantas menerimanya!

"Naruto-kun! Aku permisi dulu!"

TAP TAP TAP

Aku berlari ke luar kelas IPA setelah menampar pelan pipi tannya, ya ampun! Kota yang aneh, hari yang aneh, dan pemuda yang aneh pula! Kenapa dia berani melakukan itu padaku! Uhh Naruto-kun maunya apa sih? Ukh, Baka-Ero!

# Normal POV

Pemuda Spike Blonde itu masih terdiam didalam kelas.

'A-apa yang baru saja kulakukan?' Batinnya sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tapi... tidak apa-apa. Dengan begitu ia bisa menjauh dariku yang bahaya ini" Gumamnya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Meskipun sudah merasa lega, ia juga masih bisa merasakan kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

TSUZUKU...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *PLAKK*

Uwaaa! Rate nya hampir berubah! Ini gara-gara AM yang gak tau mau ngetik apaan!

And then… ceritanya gak nyambung... GOMENE!

Apa ada typo? *innocent face* *BLETAKK*

UKH! Apalagi SasuSaku nya blom muncul *di timpuk ama SasuSaku FC*

Hah yang penting udah selesai! Tunggu chap brikutnya yach!

Sign,

Aoi Merodi…


	3. Your Side

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA

.

.

PART 02: Your Side..

.

Baless Review!

Riyuki18: Hihi… Terima kasih sudah review.. dan AM akan berusaha memperbaiki deskripsi ancurnya… nih udah Update.

Syeren: Baguslah kalau suka Naruto OOC ^_^ , AM juga suka… kalo Romance emang belum waktunya makanya gak kerasa, Kalau masalah deskripsi, AM akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya! Arigatou sudah review! Dan ini Update!

.

Ne... minna! Ini dia part 2 yang sepertinya gak kalian tunggu-tunggu... T_T

Nah! Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

HERE WE GO!

**WARNING:**

Rutinitas maupun kriminalitas AM lainnya, gak mirip ama prologue nya (TAT), AU, OOC, maaf ada kesalahan seharusnya HSNB bukan HTNB… = =" (AM no Baka)

"Keluarlah, aku bisa membaca insting pembunuhmu!"

TEP

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Hinata tadi?"

"Huh! Aku hanya membuatnya untuk menjauhi diriku!"

"..."

"Lagipula... bukankah klan Inuzuka dilarang mendekati makhluk sepertiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan… kau tidak melukainya, dia tidak terlibat dalam perjanjian kita kau tahu itu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya... Kiba."

(*_*)

Sementara itu... disebuah rumah di perumahan mewah yang hanya dihuni oleh 2 kakak beradik Hyuga.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hinata! Berisik! Diamlah dan bantu niisan di dapur!" Omel pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki iris Lavender yang tengah memotong sayur-sayuran di dapur.

"Go-gomen, Neji-nii! Aku segera kesana!" Terdengar suara lembut setengah teriak dari kamar lantai 2.

Setelah gadis itu sampai ke dapur dan sudah memegang pisau dapur tiba-tiba...

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa sih, Hinata? Masih mimpi buruk? Dasar anak kecil!" Ejek Neji sambil memporak porandakan hasil sisir menyisir selama 10 menit rambut indigo Hinata.

"Neji-nii! Hentikan, aku sudah berumur 19. Kuulangi! 19!" Bentak Hinata dan tanpa sengaja menuding Neji dengan pisau dapur yang dipegangnya... (O=O')

"O-oi! Kau salah minum obat ya, Hinata?!" Dengan tatapan horror, Neji balik tuding Hinata.

"E-ah! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Gomenasai! Neji-nii, maafkan aku!" Hinata sujud-sujud di kaki Neji, respon Neji hanya sweatdropped dan lega karena adik sepupunya ini masih waras.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Ya sudah cepat cincang daging ayamnya."

"Ha-ha'i."

.

# Hinata POV

Pukul 20.00 pm...

"Ngg... gara-gara pemuda tidak jelas itu. Sebenarnya, apa maunya sih?" Gerutuku sebal dan teringat kejadian di kelas IPA tadi...

'Mengapa ia bisa tahu aroma lulur dan parfumku? Padahal sudah berjam-jam, seharusnya wanginya sudah hilang... hidungnya mirip serigala saja!' Batinku ikut menggerutu pula rupanya!

"Tapi aku bukan serigala." Su-suara itu… suara Naruto-kun?

Disaat ku menoleh kearah jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Tak kudapati sosok apapun... hanya angin malam yang masuk dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut indigoku…

"Kenapa.. sepertinya kudengar suara pemuda itu ya? Uuh.. malam ini dingin juga… seperti sikapnya!" Eh? Kenapa nyambung ke dia lagi sih?! Ah! Sudahlah Hyuga Hinata, lama-lama kau dibawa oleh pikiran gilamu seperti tadi di dapur...

BRUKK

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh hempasan tubuhku yang sengaja jatuh ke kasur yang empuk dan nyaman…

Kuhadapkan lagi kepalaku kearah jendela yang terusannya terdapat sebuah balkon. Lebih tepatnya itu pintu menuju balkon, kedua sisinya terbuka, gorden putih juga menari-nari diterpa angin malam yang dingin ini.

Tanpa kusadari kaki-kakiku berjalan kearah balkon, aku masih menatap kosong seakan terhipnotis hembusan angin yang begitu... kuyakini 100% kau akan membeku seketika seperti manusia gua yang terjebak di zaman es!

Karena aku memakai baju terusan berwarna biru putih tanpa lengan dan memakai jaket transparan berwarna putih...

Aku melipatkan kedua tanganku didepan dada dan menggenggam kedua bahuku sendiri, setelah sampai di balkon... kutatap suatu pemandangan diatas kepalaku.

Suatu pemandangan malam yang kesekian kalinya tidak pernah membuatku bosan, langit malam ini bagaikan terpaan kain sutra berwarna hitam polos dan bertaburkan Swavorski, tidak lupa dengan bulan purnama.

Perlahan-lahan… sebuah memori muncul, terbayang siluet yang pernah menyelamatkanku… meski hanya mimpi tapi begitu nyata. Bagaimana tidak nyata? Baru kemarin aku mengalaminya, sosoknya begitu mirip di mimpiku, wajahnya, matanya dan…

"_Aroma mawar dan lavender.__.__. kau memakai dua parfum sekaligus?"_

Kyaaaaa! Kenapa kejadian tadi…! Tapi… aku jadi kepikiran, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu… mungkin… ada sebuah alasan…

"Oh, jangan-jangan!"

.

.

# Normal POV

Pagi di kota Konoha memang terbilang aneh...

Hari yang cerah, namun langit terlihat pucat pasih. Seperti Hinata, wajah berseri-seri namun hati sakit nan bimbang.

Dan kebimbangannya itupun terpecah oleh tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

"Yo, Hinata! Masih ingat denganku?" Sapa seseorang yang tak asing lagi ditelinga sensitif Hinata.

"Ka-kau.. Kiba-kun?" Tebak Hinata disertai wajah linglung.

"Wahh, terik matahari di Suna ternyata membuatmu lupa padaku ya." Ledek Kiba.

"Eh, ma-maaf.. karena lama tak bertemu jadi lupa, tee-he."

"Mau berangkat kuliah? Apa mau kuantar?" Tawar Kiba.

"Tidak usah aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Aku duluan ya... Kiba-kun." Ujar Hinata yang mulai menancap gas mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya! Jangan nabrak kucing, anjing, semut(?) juga, apalagi ngebut lho!" Ledek Kiba dengan nada teriak.

BLETAKK

Suara indah yang dihasilkan oleh ketukan kepala Kiba dengan kaleng kosong lemparan Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata… besok kau tidak ada acara 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak... memangnya ada apa, Sara-chan?"

"Kami berempat mau mengajakmu ke pantai Fallen, ikut ya?" Ajak Sara sambil menunjuk dua orang yang ada disampingnya... Ino dan Sai.

"Mmmm... bagaimana ya..?" Hinata menimbag-nimbang antara kata mau atau tidak? Memikirkan jawaban diselingi curi pandang kearah samping lebih tepatnya kearah tempat duduk Naruto yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata?" Ino menyadarkan Hinata yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan kebimbangannya.

"I-iya, aku ikut."

"Yayy!"

.

2 jam berlalu begitu cepat, waktunya bereksperimen!

Entah ini bisa disebut universitas atau tidak karena bidang studi disini aneh-aneh… mungkin authornya yang aneh (-_-').

Oke lupakan racauan di atas!

Hinata dan para mahasiswa lain sedang bereksperimen tentang flora dan fauna di kelas Biologi.

Dan entah itu kesengajaan atau tidak, Naruto yang baru masuk langsung saling memandang satu sama lain dengan Hinata yang sudah duduk. Berapa lama? Yaa... silahkan anda hitung jumlah perhelai rambut anda sendiri *Plakk*, tidak kok hanya 5 menit… lama sekali. Naruto menyudahi adu tatap tanpa kedip dengan Hinata dan berjalan ke bangku yang masih kosong tepat disamping sahabatnya… Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal bangku di samping Hinata juga kosong.

'Eh? Bi-biasanya dia selalu memilih duduk di sampingku… ta-tapi... ke-kenapa sekarang... Ya ampun Hyuga Hinata anak dari Hyuga Hiashi! Kau malah mengharapkannya!' Batin Hinata, cerewet juga *Jyuuken!*.

'A-atau... mungkin saja… ia… jangan-jangan kemarin di kelas IPA juga...'

"…."

'Ia membuatku untuk menghindarinya...'

"Jadi itu alasanmu melakukan itu…"

Konoha University, 21:45

.

"Kakashi-sensei, mulai lagi..." Gerutu Hinata sambil memegang map-map yang entah apa isinya.

"E-eh? Tu-tunggu... bukankah ini…"

Hinata menoleh kearah jendela yang tak asing baginya, jendela yang pecah akibat Naruto yang mencoba melindunginya!

"Lorong ini yang waktu itu!" Lirih Hinata dengan bibir bergetar. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah siluet hitam melesat cepat kearahnya.

SETT

"Kya! Kuroi Yuurei nya muncul lagi!" Teriakan histeris Hinata.

"Hei! Berisik, ini aku!"

"Su-suara ini…" Perlahan Hinata menoleh dengan gaya robot.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa lewat lorong ini lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyudutkan Hinata ke tembok, bukan dengan tangan tapi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"I-ini 'kan… satu-satunya lorong menuju parkiran..." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona senja tepatnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya beberapa menit kemudian digantikan ekspresi datar.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergilah!" Pinta Naruto lebih tepatnya mengusir.

"Ng… ta-tapi… aku takut ada Kuroi Yuurei lagi..." Hinata sedikit bergetar dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau benar, Kuroi Yuurei sudah menjadikanmu target tumbalnya. Karena kemarin lusa." Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

"Target… tu-tumbal? Ka-kau bercanda 'kan?"

"I'm always serious, Hyuga Hinata!" Ucapan tajam Naruto yang hampir setingkat dengan sahabat Teme nya itu membuat Hinata membeku seketika.

"Huh, sudahlah. Untuk apa meladeni gadis sepertimu, toh kamu jadi tumbal mereka bukan urusanku juga 'kan?" Naruto langsung melangkah menjauhi gadis itu, tapi kurang dari satu langkah iapun berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ano… Naruto-kun… ma-maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu mengganggu kehidupanmu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan..."

"...?"

"Dan yang kemarin sore… aku tahu alasanmu melakukan itu padaku…" Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian bertanya…

"Apa itu?"

"... agar aku menjauh darimu, membencimu, tidak mengganggumu lagi..."

Seringai tipis perlahan-lahan tersimpul di bibir Naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto yang bisa mengerti raut wajah Hinata yang sekarang seperti minta tolong.

"A-ano… ka-karena aku... sudah menjadi target mereka setiap pulang malam... bi-bisakah kau... menjagaku setiap aku… pulang ma-malam..?" Pinta Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"... boleh saja. Tapi itu sulit dan tidak gratis, kau tahu itu." Dan anggukan kecil yang menjawab tawaran Naruto itu.

PIK

'Hawa ini!'

"Doushite, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, cepat ke parkiran!" Perintah Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi… aku juga membawa mobil… nanti mobilmu?" Lirih Hinata kebingungan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ba-bagus apanya?"

"Mobilku sudah dibawa Sasuke pergi tadi. Cepatlah, biar aku yang menahan mereka!"

Komando Naruto akhirnya dijalankan Hinata.

Hinata bergumam "Berhati-hatilah, Naruto-kun!", dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata... Naruto mendengarnya langsung tersenyum tipis.

.

Parking Area (Again?)

.

Hinata masih memperhatikan Naruto dari balik mobil berwarna Lavender miliknya.

Dan gadis bermata Lavender itu dibuat takjub dengan aksi-aksi Naruto yang sedang melawan makhluk jahat. Apalagi.. matanya membelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang seperti mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan putih, lalu mengarahkannya pada sang makhluk tersebut.

"Ke-kekuatan apa itu?" Gumam Hinata saat memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

"Hei, cepat kemudikan mobilnya!" Suara baritone itu berasal dari belakang Hinata.

"Ha-hayai..!" Ujar Hinata yang tercengang melihat Naruto dengan cepat sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang kemudikan!" Naruto menyaut kunci yang daritadi menempel di jari telunjuk Hinata.

BROOOOOOMMMMM

"Kyaaaa! Naruto-kun sama ngebutnya sepertiku!"

"Hinata, apa mereka masih mengejar kita?" Hinata melihat kaca spion dan…

SET

Muka menyeramkan terpantul jelas di kaca spion itu.

DEG

"Ma-masih... bagaimana ini Naruto-kun?"

Kepanikan mulai melanda Hinata berbeda dengan Naruto masih menyetir dengan tenang dan memikirkan strategi.

"Hinata! Kemudikan mobilnya, aku akan melawan mereka seperti kemarin!" Pinta Naruto.

'Ke-kemarin..?'

"Cho-chotto matte! Itu terlalu berbahaya, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi…"

"Percayalah padaku!"

DOKI

Entah apa yang dirasakan Hinata ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata itu, dan yang ia rasakan hanyalah debaran kencang jantungnya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengangguk pasrah.

"Berhati-hatilah... Naruto-kun..." Lirih Hinata sambil meraih stir mobil.

Naruto langsung memanjat dan menyeimbangkan diri diatas mobil Lavender yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.

"**GROAAAAAA! UZUMAKI NARUTO! BERIKAN GADIS ITU SEKARANG JUGA, KALAU TIDAK.. KU SERANG KAU DENGAN MANTRAKU!" **Ancam iblis itu dengan sinisnya.

"Bring it on, stupid shadow!" Ejek Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"**GRAAAAAA!" **

FUUUUNG

"INSHI RASENGAN!"

BLAAAARRRRRRR

"A-apa yang terjadi… apa... Naruto-kun.." Gumam Hinata khawatir karena suara ledakan tadi.

KIIITTT

Hinata mendadak menginjak rem dan keluar cepat-cepat dari mobil.

"Naruto-kun! Kau tidak ap... a..?" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran karena matanya menangkap sudut atap mobil terdapat pemuda yang sangat ia kenali... hanya saja ia berlumuran darah.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Jerit Hinata sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia langsung memanjat keatas mobil dan menaruh kepala Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Naruto-kun… kau tidak… kau tidak mati 'kan?"

"..."

Tak ada respon hanya darah yang terus mengalir ditangan kanannya.

"Naruto-kun, tidak lucu! Cepat bangunlah! Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu 'kan?" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi tan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjerit dan mata Lavender nya mulai mengeluarkan Crystal Drop yang daritadi ia tahan.

TES

"Kau tidak mati 'kan?"

TES TES

"Baka Naruto-kun! Seharusnya kau tidak naik keatas dan… seharusnya aku juga tidak meminta tolong padamu… aku juga Baka!" Lirih Hinata yang tak henti-henti meneteskan air mata dan perlahan memeluk Naruto.

TES

Tetesan kecil Crystal Drop Hinata jatuh di kelopak mata Naruto. Tanpa diketahui Hinata, mata Naruto perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Naruto-kun... padahal ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

"Aku juga Hinata..." Suara yang Hinata ketahui berasal dari pemuda Spike Blonde yang sekarang ia dekap perlahan-lahan semakin jelas.

"Naruto-kun!"

"I-ittai!"

"Go-gomenasai!" Hinata langsung melepaskan dekapannya ketika ia mendengar Naruto mengaduh.

"Sekali lagi Gomenasai!" Hinata sujud-sujud dan mengulang-ulag permintaan maafnya. Naruto sweatdrop dan dalam hatinya berkata... 'Perasaan aku pernah melakukan scene ini deh!'

"Hinata, lebih baik kita ke rumahku saja dulu... kakakmu pasti curiga dengan noda darah yang ada di mobilmu ini!" Saran Naruto sambil menunjuk darah yang telah menodai atap mobil Lavender Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah… dan karena tangan Naruto-kun terluka... biar aku saja yang mengemudi."

"Jangan mengebut ya..?"

"Hihi… Ossh! Naruto-taichou!" Wajah manis dan tawa kecil Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Ah! Kau itu!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dan mencubit pelan pipi putih salju Hinata. Kontan saja... Hinata ikutan blushing tapi disertai perasaan aneh pada tangan Naruto. Hinata merasa tangan Naruto begitu...

'Di-dingin...' Batin Hinata yang –anehnya- seperti didengar Naruto. tangan tannya ditarik kembali, wajahnya dipalingkan kearah lain.

"Lebih baik, kita cepat pergi. Darahku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir." Kata Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah sambil menekan lukanya.

"Ha-ha'i..."

"Sekalian... kuminta 'bayaran' ku."

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU...

Hahai! Chap 2 ini lebih pendek ya? Gak nyambung ya? Lebay kah? Aneh kah? SasuSaku nya belum muncul juga~! TAT

Dan apa yang diinginkan Naruto dari Hinata sebagai 'bayarannya'?

Look at chap 3!

Sign,

Aoi Merodi. ^_^V


	4. Owe

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA

Part 3: Owe...

.

.

.

Bales Review \ ^_^ /:

Bayux666: Wah, makasih kalau kamu suka. Dan ini dah Update. Thanks For Review.

Gyurin Kim: Arigatou, Gyurin-san. Tenang nih Update. Makasih Review nya.

Aojiru No Sekai: Hehehe… arigatou Aoujiru-san, tapi apa maksud Aojiru-san adegan eaa? *innocent face* Sara itu memang OC tapi by Masashi Kishimoto dari chara Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 The Lost Tower, beggitu. Makasih udah Review. ^_^

Syeren: Deskrips selalu belum memadahi T_T . semoga chap ini deskripsinya lebih bagus ya… Makasih Review nya.

.

.

Dan para pembaca HSNB, siapapun anda. Hopefully you like this story. *^_^*

.

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY: **Apa 'bayaran' yang diinginkan Naruto dari Hinata?

**WARNING: **Typo, OOC, Deskripsi tidak memadahi, Pokoknya AM's Criminality.

.

.

Warna kegelapan mulai memenuhi langit, bintang-bintangpun tertutup oleh awan mendung.

Dan terdapat mobil Lavender memasuki pekarangan sebuah Mansion yang berada di sebuah perbukitan. Ketika mobil Lavender itu berhenti melaju, keluarlah Naruto & Hinata dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Wah… sebuah mansion dekat bukit! Indah sekali." Ujar Hinata kagum melihat tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Ayo masuk!" Naruto membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan duduk di sofa.

Dengan mulut menganga, Hinata duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna biru tua, matanya tertuju ke segala sudut saking kagumnya.

"Naruto-kun... mansion seluas ini... a-apakah hanya kau sendiri..?" Naruto yang sedang mengambil kotak obat langsung menoleh kearah Hinata dan menatapnya bingung…

"Ha?"

"E-eh ma-maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti itu… gomenasai!"

"Hm, aku tinggal bersama Sasuke disini." Naruto langsung duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Hinata.

"Biar aku saja." Hinata segera mengambil kotak obat yang Naruto letakkan di meja, mengambil obat merah dan perban.

"Orang tuamu bagaimana?"

DEG

"Itu..." Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu membuat Hinata berhenti melilitkan perban ditangan Naruto, sedetik kemudian Hinata mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Ma-maaf, seharusnya… aku tidak…"

Hinata selesai melilitkan perban, dan Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa. Dan baiklah, sekarang saatnya."

"Um, saatnya apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Menagih hutangmu."

"O-oh iya aku lupa terima kasih ya…" Ujar Hinata sembari mengambil dompet, tapi Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk mencegahnya mengambil uang.

"Bukan uang." Ujar Naruto datar.

"La-lalu..?"

"..."

"Na-Naruto-kun… jangan bilang kalau kau ingin aku..." Pipi Hinata langsung memerah dan memasang pandangan ngeri pada Naruto, 'A-apa... Naruto-kun ingin aku... Kyyaaaa! Tidak! Umurku masih muda aku juga belum siap! Apalagi kita belum resmi!' Batin Hinata. Sebegitunya neh, Hinata?

"Hei! Bukan itu maksudku!" Sentak Naruto dan membuat Hinata kaget, kalau dilihat pakai teleskop bintang... pipi Naruto sedikit… merona? (Readers: Kenapa gak mikroskop sekalian?!)

'Eh! Kenapa dia tahu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'

"Tentu saja aku bisa, bak-" Naruto memutuskan kontak kalimatnya, entah apa yag membuatnya tidak ingin berkata 'BAKA' pada gadis Lavender itu.

Hinata mengerti saja dengan ucapan Naruto selanjutnya yang mengatainya 'BAKA' jadi tidak heran kalau Hinata tidak menanyakannya.

Selang beberapa detik, Hinata tersadar dan...

"A… ano, la-lalu... Naruto-kun minta apa?"

SETT

"Ini."

Satu kedipan mata saja kurang cukup untuk menyamakannya dengan perpindahan Naruto -yang tadinya beberapa meter dari Hinata- ke sebelah Hinata.

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Hinata? Membeku seketika bagai es batu yang tidak bisa dipahat sama sekali dengan palu, namun bisa dilelehkan dengan suatu yang panas (?)

"Na-Naruto-kun..?"

"Bau darahmu..."

"Eh?!" Hinata sedikit tersentak, Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Manis..."

BITE

"Nggghh- i-ittai…" Lirih Hinata sedikit menahan rasa sakit, Entah apa yang diperbuat Naruto, kalian tau sendiri.

SET

"Selesai." Naruto melepas gigitannya perlahan dan…

"KYAAAAA!"

DUKKH

Hinata mendorong Naruto, untungnya Naruto bisa menahan agar tidak jatuh di lantai yang keras nan dingin. Dengan tubuh bergetar Hinata bertekad angkat bicara dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan padaku tadi hah!?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bayaranku… dan tadi masih setengahnya!" Jawab Naruto membuat dahi sang gadis yang tertutup poni itupun mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud si pemuda yang berjarak satu kepalan tangan darinya.

"A-aku... masih tidak mengerti maksudmu..?" Hinata mulai memegang lehernya yand tadi entah diapakan oleh Naruto.

"Padahal tertutup tapi bau darahmu selalu menyengat di hidungku. Baunya manis seperti permen." Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pipi pualam Hinata, mata Lavendernya membulat, bibirnya kini bergetar. Perasaannya mulai tak karuan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan… kau... vam…"

"Mungkin begitu, tapi jangan takut aku sudah selesai denganmu kok, jadi kau boleh pulang sekarang." Ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ka-kalau begitu... aku permisi, Naruto-kun!" Pamit Hinata sedikit ngeri.

Hinata langsung melesat keluar dan dengan atau tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit bersemu merah. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan didapatinya sebuah kalung yang mampu menutupi seluruh leher dan batu Shappire bertengger manis disisinya, bisa dibilang itu liontinnya.

"Besok, akan kuberikan ini padanya..." Naruto menggenggamnya dengan tangan yang sudah di perban Hinata tadi.

"Hyuga Hinata… You're my Bloody Mary..."

Angin menemani Naruto bersamaan dengan kepergian Hinata dan kedatangan siluet hitam.

"Jadi benar, gadis Hyuga itu rupanya." Ternyata siluet hitam misterius itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya…

"Sasuke? Darimana saja?"

"Aku baru saja dari bandara dan menjemput Bloody Mary ku." Naruto langsung mengubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi terkejut.

"Hah?! Si-siapa?!"

"Dia." Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, kearah sebuah pintu… dan perlahan dibalik pintu itu menampakkan seorang gadis cantik, bermata Emerald, berambut pink, mengenakan kaos merah dibalut cardigan pink, celana jeans berwarna coklat namun yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah sebuah kalung yang mampu menutupi seluruh leher dan berbandul Black Onyx.

"Sakura?"

.

In Hyuga House…

.

"Hinata, darimana saja kamu? Kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat? Niisan hampir menghubungi polisi saking khawatirnya tau!" Tanya Neji si Niisan overprotektif.

Saat ini Hinata berdiri di ruang tamu dengan keadaan basah kuyup dengan Neji yang sedang duduk nonton televis.

"A-aku… tadi diberi tugas khusus dari Kakashi-sensei... makanya agak lama dan maaf sudah membuat Neji-nii khawatir, heehee..." Dusta Hinata dengan batin 'Gomenasai, Neji-niisan! Hontou ni Gomenasai!'. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan 'Aku habis digigit Vampire!' Pastinya Neji tidak akan percaya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Basah kuyup kemana-mana tau!" Omel Neji sambil menunjuk tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup karena selama perjalanan pulang hujan deras, tunggu dulu… bukankah ia membawa mobil? Kenapa bisa kena hujan?

"Ha-ha'i…" 'Yokatta… tidak ketahuan…' Batin Hinata penuh syukur.

.

Flashback 1 hour ago…

"Ah gawat! Aku lupa kalau bajuku ada noda darah! Gi-gimana ini?" Hinata kebingungan dan bercelingak-celinguk tanpa arah tujuan.

"Hujannya semakin deras aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas…"

Dan sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Hinata.

"Ah, hujan! Kenapa tidak kepikiran…" Hinata langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan…

HAP

Ia meloncat keluar dari mobil dan tangisan langit itupun menyambut dan mengguyurnya dengan deras namun terasa lembut di kulit Hinata.

"Kalau mobilku yang tadi ternoda oleh darah menghilang dengan hujan, akupun juga seperti itu!" Senyum tipis tersimpul di wajah cantik gadis Lavender itu.

Dan ia masih menikmati tetesan air mata langit hingga noda darah di sekujur tubuhnya luntur.

Flashback OFF

.

Keesokan harinya…

"HINATA-CHAN!" Teriak Ino dari luar rumah keluarga Hyuga dengan semangatnya.

"I-iya… sebentar Ino-chan..."

Suara derap kaki yang menandakan ada orang turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Neji-nii, aku berangkat dulu!"

"Iya, hati-hati!" Jawab Neji dengan adonan kue menempel di pipinya –lagi masak kue toh = ='-

BROOOOOMMMM

.

.

In Beach Fallen…

"Ayo Hinata, kita berenang!"

"Ngg, a-aku… hanya melihat saja…"

"Ya sudah tolong jaga tasku ya!" Teriak Ino yang sudah berlari menuju mulut pantai.

"Huh! Dasar Piggy! Umm Hinata…" Ucap Sara yang tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya menjadi malu-malu kucing.

"Ngg? Doushite mo, Sara-chan?"

"Ka-kau kenal dengan cowok yang bernama Taruho? Itu lho mahasiswa kelas Matematika…" Ujar Sara basa-basi, padahal Hinata sudah tau karena Taruho adalah senpai nya sekaligus teman Neji.

"Tentu saja aku kenal... memangnya ada apa?"

"Ano… aku ingin sekali mengajaknya menjadi pasangan prom… tapi... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…" Hinata rasanya ingin memeluk Sara, bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi Sara sekarang mirip anak kucing yang ingin di manja oleh majikannya.

'Ka-kawaii-ne…' Batin Hinata dengan mata sedikit berair dan blushing.

"Ba-bagaimana Hinata? Karena hanya kau yang sarannya logis."

"Eh?"Hinata bingung, "Ino malah menyarankan kalau aku harus agresif dan merayunya, Ihh~ memangnya aku itu dia apa? Terkadang aku juga bingung kenapa Sai memilih Ino!" Cibir Sara, air mukanya berubah 180˚ dari imut ke kesal.

"Hihi... Kalau alasan mereka jadian... mungkin karena mencintai satu sama lain... dan saranku untukmu... jadilah dirimu sendiri... pasti dia akan menerima ajakanmu..."

"Hinata-chan... wakarimashita! Aku akan coba!" Jawab Sara penuh keyakinan.

"Ganbatte, Sara-chan."

Disaat itu juga ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan, memiliki mata seperti predator, dan gambar dua taring merah di sisi kiri-kanan pipinya...

Hinata yang menyadari itu sedikit kaget dan berkata...

"Kiba-kun? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Hey Hinata, hey… Uzumaki Sara..." Sapa Kiba sinis disaat mengucapkan 'Uzumaki Sara'

"…"

"U-uzumaki…? Sara?"

"Hi-Hinata aku berenang dulu ya... dan kau Inuzuka…" Tatapan Sara menajam.

"Jangan macam-macam kepada Hinata!"

Kiba hanya bisa mendecih setelah Sara menyusul yang lain berenang.

"Kenapa tidak bersama mereka?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan disekitar Beach Fallen.

"Aku menunggu seseorang…" Jawab Hinata singkat sambil berjala beriringan dengan Kiba.

"Cowok Uzumaki itu?" Sukses, tebakan Kiba benar. Hinata sedang menunggu si pemuda rambut Spike-Blond a.k.a Naruto, karena ia kira Naruto suka ke pantai sampai kulitnya tan. Perkiraan terbodoh.

"Dia tidak akan pernah kesini." Ujar Kiba tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" Kiba mengambil nafas, menoleh kearah Hinata dan mulai berkata…

"Ini wilayah klan Inuzuka."

"Maksudmu..?"

"Kau itu… banyak tanya. Tidak berubah sama sekali!" Ejek Kiba sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"'Kan Aku hanya tanya!" Teriak Hinata semakin kesal. Hinata selalu naik darah apabila sahabat dari kecilnya ini mengejeknya.

"Iya-iya, tapi hanya satu kali ini saja!" Hinata mengangguk mantap dan mulai mendengar kata-kata Kiba.

"Dia itu berbeda dengan klan ku maupun dengan manusia seperti dirimu!" Ujar Kiba yang menurutnya sudah cukup tapi bagi Hinata itu singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas!

"Uuuukkkhh! Kiba-kun no Baka!"

DAKK

Saking kesalnya, Hinata langsung melancarkan tendangannya ke kaki Kiba.

"Awwww, Sakit!"

"Huh! Aku pergi dulu!"

TAP TAP TAP

Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang merengek kesakitan, poor Kiba…

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

Ino, Sai, dan Sara menyudahi acara berenangnya.

Dan Hinata sudah duduk di sebuah balok kayu dengan api unggun yang sempat ia siapkan tadi.

"Hinata, besok setelah mengumpulkan makalah Kurenai-sensei, kau bisa menemani kami?" Tanya Ino sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dan ikut duduk di balok kayu.

"Kemana?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Kami ingin membeli gaun prom dan kau juga harus beli, Hinata." Jawab Sara semangat sembari mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Nggg, a-ano… aku tidak yakin. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka acara seperti itu…"

'Gomen minna… karena besok aku ingin ke toko buku… maaf kalau harus menolak kalian.' Batin Hinata, sedikit resah.

Bagai bisa membaca pikiran, Sara langsung berkata…

"Tenang, disekitar toko baju itu terdapat toko buku kok!" Hinata langsung tersentak,

"A-ah?! Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku inginnya ke toko buku besok, Sara-chan?" Sara lansung tersadar dan mulai mencari seribu alasan agar tidak dicurigai oleh Hinata, Ino, dan Sai yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ka-karena… Hinata 'kan suka membaca buku, makanya kubilang 'ada toko buku disekitar toko baju itu' begitu." Jelas Sara sedikit keringat dingin. Ino dan Sai hanya ber oh ria sedangkan Hinata sedikit merasakan kejanggalan, sejurus kemudian ia hanya berkata oh juga.

"Hey, girls! Kita harus pulang sekarang. Hari mulai gelap." Ujar Sai.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata's Dream,

.

BRUUUKKHH

"Ukh…" Rintih Hinata kesakitan, entah bagaimana ia bisa jatuh di sebuah hutan yang pernah ia datangi dalam mimpi.

"_Pergilah… bila kau tidak ingin mendapat musibah…"_

"Hah? Ma-maksudnya 'musibah' itu apa?" Hinata mulai kebingungan dan menoleh kesana-kemari ingin mencari pertolongan.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku..!" Teriaknya sedikit serak.

"_Kau takut padaku? Pada seorang vampire?" _Ujar suara misterius itu lagi.

Hinata merasa lemah dan mulai menutup kedua mata dan telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Hinata sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"_Aku ingin kau mengenakan ini… My Bloody Mary…" _Akhirnya sang pemilik suara misterius tersebut muncul dengan jubah hitam dan wajah yang tertutup tudung jubah.

SET

"_Pakailah ini… ketika kau dalam bahaya aku akan langsung melindungimu… dari musibah… apapun itu."_

Mata lavender Hinata membulat seketika, bersamaan dengan kalung berbandul Sapphire yang terpasang manis dileher Hinata dan menghilangnya orang misterius tersebut.

"_Hinata…"_

.

.

"Hinata bangun…!" Sara menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata pelan agar ia cepat tersadar. Namun tiada respon dari sang gadis.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino khawatir dan sesekali menoleh ke tempat duduk di belakangnya, tempat duduk Sara dan Hinata yang entah tertidur atau pingsan.

"Lebih baik, kita bawa dia pulang dulu." Saran Sai yang mulai membelokkan mobilnya kearah sebuah perumahan, tempat tinggal Hinata.

Sara dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku harus mengabari Niisan nya dulu agar keluar dan menunggu di depa rumah.

Di depan kediaman Hyuga… Neji sudah berada disitu beberapa menit yang lalu sampai ia melihat mobil yang tadi digunakan Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Neji, Sara dan Ino perlahan mengeluarkan Hinata yang entah tidur atau pingsan.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Ujar Neji sambil meletakkan tangan kiri Hinata dipundaknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Hinata." Ujarnya.

"Tidak, justru kami minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga adikmu… sekali lagi kami minta maaf." Sai sedikit menunduk, Ino dan Sara juga melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Mereka bertiga pamit untuk pulang, dan masuk lagi ke mobil.

Bersamaan dengan kepergian mobil itu, Neji masuk ke rumah sambil menuntun Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri ke kamar Hinata.

Tersimpul senyum tipis dan mata yang melembut dari raut Neji ketika melihat wajah tenang Hinata yang terbaring di kasur ber sprei putih miliknya.

"Yokatta, kau menemukan teman-teman yang baik… Hinata." Bisiknya.

.

.

"_Hinata… bangunlah… sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini… My Bloody Mary…?"_

.

.

BRAAAKK

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

Teriakan yang melengking dan pantas disebut orkes Hyuga Sibblings, (LOL)

Hinata yang terbangun dari pingsan bagai komanya.

Dan Neji yang terbangun dari ketidurannya.

Lagsung berteriak hebat tanpa sebab, dasar aneh.

"Hinata! Kau itu selalu membuat niisan mu ini jantungan! Niisan 'kan belum nikah, jadi jangan buat niisan jantungan mulu dong!" Sentak Neji, tunggu kenapa bahasanya jadi begini?

"Go-gomenasai, niisan. Tapi tunggu dulu bukannya niisan mau nikah sama Tenten-san?" Goda Hinata dengan senyum jahil. Neji cuman bisa blushing.

"Kau itu masih kecil, jangan ikutan urusan orang tua… eh?!" Saking kalapnya, Neji salah ngomong dan membuat mulut Hinata menyerupai huruf O.

"Ooohhh, pantas saja jantungan. Neji-nii sudah tua sih." Ledek Hinata disusul tawa kecil.

Neji mulai menyerang balik dengan bantal putih yang ada di sampingnya, Ia langsung memukulkan bantal itu ke kepala Hinata.

Dan terjadilah perang bantal di kamar Hinata…

Sejam kemudian…

Neji langsung angkat tangan saking capeknya. Dan Hinata tertawa bangga tapi sopan karena telah memenangkan pertandingan adu bantal dan adu ejek.

Neji mulai berdiri dari posisi tepar tak berdayanya tadi sambil pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur dulu dan karena kau belum makan malam, ada kue diatas meja makan." Ujar Neji sambil keluar dari kamar Hinata dan tidak lupa mengatakan "Oyasumi."

"Oyasuminasai, Neji-nii."

Hinata juga segera bangun dari kasurnya. Ketika ingin menuju pintu, Hinata berhenti di sebuah kaca, kaca tersebut memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang masih mengenakan jeans dan sweater namun ada satu hal yang menarik mata Lavender Hinata. Hinata meraba benda tersebut dan sedikit takjub… benda itu adalah…

"Kalung…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

Wadoooohhh, capeknya otak AM.

Bagaimana minna-san? Kurang puas yach? Hehe~ AM cuman bisa segini gara-gara ada yang menjelek-jelekkan dan menghina Jlovers hanya karena Jepang pernah menjajah Indonesia. (curcol mode: ON)

Udah dia ngomongnya anime itu sampah lah, para Jlovers dikatain budak Jepang lah, pokoknya gitu lah.

Sepertinya pemilik akun facebook itu ingin memancing amarah Jlovers, AM juga kepancing sih. Tapi berusaha sabarlah, lagipula yang bikin tuh akun gak tau yang sebenarnya, orang sotoyy.

Sudah ah gak usah dibahas lagi. Ne minna-san, karena AM akan menjalankan Tes… mohon sabar menanti part selanjutnya yach. AM janji akan Update kilat.

Doumo Arigatou sudah baca part 03 ini…

Remind To Review…?


	5. Weird Choker and Cherry Blossom Girl

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA

.

.

.

Part 04: Weird Choker and Cherry Blossom Girl

.

.

WARNING:

Typo, OOC, and AM's other criminality, huruf Bold tandanya pembicaraan lewat telfon.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu tiada henti-hentinya menari disekitar choker yang ia sadari dari kemarin sudah terpasang di leher putihnya. Mata Amethyst nya selalu menatap bandul pada choker tersebut…

Sapphire…

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang, lebih tepatnya mata seseorang itu…

Manik Sapphire yang telah diasah setajam mungkin, seperti hari-hari biasanya… pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam namun tersirat kelembutan yang ada dibaliknya.

Saat ini menjelang musim panas, matahari di Konoha ternyata tak kalah terik dengan Suna. Hinata saja sampai menutupi kepalanya dengan makalah -yang akan ia kumpulkan pada Kurenai-sensei- saking panasnya.

Saat memasuki lorong kampus, jantungnya hampir berhenti hanya karena siluet pemuda yang ia kenal, Naruto. Namun ada yang membuat Hinata bingung, melihat gerak-gerik dan penampilan Naruto yang aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

Kali ini ia mengenakan hoodie berwarna coklat tua, dan kepalanya tertutup tudung hoodie, lebih aneh lagi… kepalanya ditundukkan terus. Lalu langkahnya berhenti ketika Hinata memanggilnya.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Naruto menoleh sedikit, kedua tangannya langsung ia masukkan ke kantong hoodie nya.

"Hm? Nani?" Tanyanya dingin, seperti biasa.

"A-ano… kenapa menjelang musim panas ini Naruto-kun pakai hoodie sampai menutupi kepala Naruto-kun seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya, Naruto menghela nafasnya pertanda malas karena kerjaan Hinata saat berada di sampingnya cuma tanya-tanya-dan tanya, bukankah itu sebuah perhatian dari Hinata?

"Kau itu cerewet dan ingin tau urusan orang, padahal luarnya terlihat manis dan gadis yang tenang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar namun masih dengan nada santai. Hinata sedikit menggembungkan pipinya karena bukan itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"A-aku 'kan cuma bertanya, dan apa maksudmu luarnya manis?! Ka-kau mau merayuku?!" Sentak Hinata sedikit geram.

"Untuk apa gadis sepertimu ku rayu?" Jawab Naruto atau lebih tepatnya meledek?

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Hinata kembali membalas dan membuat Naruto kalah telak, yaitu…

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau melakukan itu padaku?" Balas Hinata dengan pandangan intimidasi, yang ditanyai langsung memalingkan wajahnya sedikit blushing.

"Apa maksudmu yang kemarin? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu? " Tanya balik Naruto berusaha tenang.

"Yang–"

"Kalian berdua, cepatlah masuk bila ingin mengumpulkan makalah itu." Penjelasan Hinata terpotong oleh hadirnya Kurenai-sensei tepat di depan mereka.

"Ha'i, Kurenai-sensei." Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Choker yang indah." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Hinata yang tadinya sedang melamun langsung tersentak.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas Kurenai-sensei. Dan mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak tau… kenapa tiba-tiba choker ini sudah berada di leherku." Jelas Hinata, tapi Naruto menunggu penjelasan Hinata yang selanjutnya…

"Padahal kudapatkan dari dalam mimpi… tapi… tidak mungkin bisa jadi kenyataan, aneh."

"Mungkin saja itu petunjuk untukmu." Jawab Naruto yang kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata ikut menoleh meski jaraknya agak jauh dengan jendela.

"Mungkin. Aku berharap orang itu adalah kau…" Gumam Hinata sepelan-pelannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto, tapi usahamu percuma saja Hinata. Naruto memiliki pendengaran yang tajam tidak heran ia membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

Para mahasiswa yang tadi berada di dalam kelas Kurenai-sensei yang terkesan menegangkan namun santai (?). Diberi waktu bebas sampai pulang dengan alasan, para dosen mengadakan rapat.

Dan di halaman belakang, terlihat Ino yang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku sambil berseru.

"Uwaaa senangnya! Akhirnya bisa shopping bersama Sara da Hinata sepuasnya~!" Seru gadis berambut Kinpatsu ponytail itu dengan semangat shoppingnya yang membara. Dan tanpa ia sadari…

"Ooh, jadi aku tidak diajak nih?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Ino dengan nada kecewa dibuat-buat. Reflex Ino menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut, dan itu…

"Sa-sakura?"

"Hehe, sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Ino-buta." Gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itupun berjalan mendekat kearah Ino…

TEP

Dan berhenti dengan jarak sekepalan tangan dari Ino.

"Forehead… kenapa..? Kenapa kau…" Ino hampir terisak melihat Sakura yang ternyata adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya ini sudah lama tak bertemu selama 3 tahun. Sakura tersenyum manis saat Ino memanggilnya 'Forehead', rasa rindu sebagai sahabat membuat mereka berpelukkan untuk sekian lama.

"Gomene… Ino. Aku baru pulang sekarang." Lirih Sakura disela-sela isakannya. Ino juga sudah tidak bisa membendung Crystal drop nya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

Di depan pagar Konoha University…

"Ino dimana sih! Lama sekali!" Omel Sara sembari melihat arloji putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya dihentakkan berkali-kali ke tanah yang tak bersalah.

"Sa-sara-chan… gomen… a-aku tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan Naruto-kun…" Ujar Hinata yang baru datang dan sedikit terengah-engah.

Sara langsung menoleh dengan pandangan kaget.

"Hah!? U-urusan apa dengan nii –ups!" Sara hampir kelepasan, namun masih didengar oleh Hinata karena volume Sara tadi bisa disamakan dengan berteriak di jurang.

"Ni-nii? Jadi… Naruto-kun itu…" Mata Hinata membulat seketika dan Sara sedikit keringat dingin.

"A-ano… etto wa… be-besok saja kujelaskan secara rinci, Hinata! Aku janji!" Mohon Sara sampai merapatkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada sambil membungkuk.

Hinata yang ingin menolak permohonan Sara langsung terhenti disaat Ino berlari kearah mereka dan berteriak…

"HINATA-CHAN! SARA!"

"I-ino-chan?"

"Ino! Kau lama sekali sih! Dan… akh! Ka-kau… Sa-ku-ra?!" Ucap Sara tergagap-gagap melihat gadis berambut pink yang ada di samping Ino.

"Sudah lama tak ketemu, Sara-chan!" Dengan senyum lima jari, Sakura menyapa Sara dengan ramah.

"Sa-kura?" Hinata bingung sendiri kemudian ia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut momo nya senada dengan bunga sakura yang tengah mekar dimusim semi, matanya bagai batu Emerald yang berkilau terkena bias cahaya matahari musim panas, kulitnya putih seputih porselen, wajahnya begitu moe, dan gaya pakaiannya terlihat gaya gadis kota mode –Paris.

Hinata sedikit iri melihat gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini.

"Hei, Hinata! Doushite mo?" Untung ada Sara yang menyadarkan Hinata. Kalau tidak ia sudah kerasukan makhluk ghaib.

"A-ah itu… ti-tidak apa. Etto wa… perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal." Hinata mencoba berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"Ohh, jadi kamu gadis Hyuga itu. Kamu manis sekali! Dan kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura langsung membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

"Nah, kita akan shopping sepuasnya sekaligus merayakan kepulangan Sakura! Lets Go!" Ino langsung menggaet ketiga sahabatnya itu pergi keluar gerbag Konoha University.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pertokoan…

.

.

"Kyaaa! Kebetulan ada diskon dan baju keluaran terbaru~!" Ujar Ino yang langsung menyambar gaun berhiaskan mawar ungu disekitar bagian Bare Shoulder nya.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah!" Gumam Sakura yang melihat tingkah Ino.

"Hinata, saran yang kemarin… arigatou." Ucap Sara kepada Hinata yang tengah seru membaca buku Biologi nya.

"Ah, benar. Bagaimana? Diterima oleh Taruho-senpai?" Sara mengangguk ceria dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Wah, selamat ya, Sara-chan."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Tapi aku ingin minta saranmu tentag gaun ini… bagaimana? Apa cocok denganku?" Tanya Sara sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun violet selutut dan berhiaskan mutiara-mutiara kecil di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Sangat cocok denganmu, Sara." Jawab Sakura, padahal Sara bertanya pada Hinata.

"I-iya… sangat bagus untukmu." Sambung Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah,kalau menurut kalian seperti itu. Aku coba dulu ya." Sara langsung melesat ke ruang ganti. Tinggal Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di tempat duduk tunggu. Keheningan yang mulai mnyusupi mereka berdua terpecah karena tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Hihi… sebenarnya kau tidak tau dress itu cocok atau tidak 'kan untuk Sara, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"E'eh… ke-ketahuan ya...?"

"Terlihat dari rautmu tadi, lucu sekali aku jadi gemas padamu Hinata!" Ujar Sakura sembari mencubit pipi putih salju Hinata yang sedikit merona. Pipi Hinata semakin merona seperti apel merah yang akan panen.

Beberapa menit menunggu Ino dan Sara mencoba baju…

Ino sudah keluar dan bersiap untuk membayar namun Sara… kenapa tak kunjung keluar?

"A-ano… Sara-chan? A-apa ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata khawatir di depan ruang ganti yang Sara masuki.

SIIING

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata mulai panik, tanpa diperintah oleh orang yang ada di dalam Hinata langsung masuk ke ruang ganti Sara.

"SARA-CHAN...!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Lho? Kenapa dua-duanya teriak?

Bagaimana tidak teriak jika… ah lihat saja dibawah.

Sara berteriak sambil memegang resleting gaun yang ia pilih tadi, dan Hinata berteriak sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hi-hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk?" Tanya Sara yang masih berposisi agak aneh.

"Ka-karena Sara-chan tidak menjawab, ja-jadi aku ma-masuk saja… gomen."

"Ohh… a-aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menjawab tadi, aku masih sibuk dengan gaun ini." Jawab Sara.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa dengan gaunnya?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sara sedikit bingung.

"Huwee~ gaunnya kekecilan~ Sepertinya berat badanku bertambah~" Ujar Sarah dengan tangisan Bombay nya, seperti gadis yang gagal diet. Hinata Sweat drop.

"Pa-pantas saja. Mana? Biar ku bawakan yang pas dengan ukuranmu."

"Arogatou, Hinata."

.

.

15 menit kemudian…

.

.

"Ayo, Sakura dan Hinata. Giliran kalian mencoba dress nya." Ucap Ino dengan nada agak bossy.

"Iya-iya, Buta-chan!" Balas Sakura dengan ledekan, tangannya menarik syal coklat yang ia pakai sedari tadi. Mata sang gadis Lavender –Hinata- langsung membulat, ternyata dibalik syal coklat tampaklah sebuah choker berwarna hitam yang sama dengan miliknya namun hanya beda dibagian bandul…

Black Onyx.

Sara dan Ino sudah membayar dress mereka ke kasir dan izin pada Sakura dan Hinata untuk pergi ke café.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam Sakura singkat. Namun terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke… yang memberikan ini… kau bingung karena melihat choker ini 'kan, Hinata?" Lanjut si gadis pink itu.

"Ah! Ka-kau… jangan-jangan… Uchiha Sasuke juga…" Hinata mulai terbata-bata dan Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Simpan pertanyaan dan keterkejutanmu… dia sudah menunggumu…" Ujar Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

"Si-siapa…?" Hinata mulai bergetar sekektika itu Sakura melenyapkan senyumannya. Diganti dengan wajah serius ia berkata…

"Uzumaki Naruto." Meski Sakura mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas namun terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Hinata, bagai mantra untuk menghipnotis. Ketakutan sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, mata Amethyst nya mengeluarkan Crystal drop. Tanpa menunggu apapun, kaki Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dress yang sudah ada ditangannya ia lempar dan terjatuh diatas lantai marmer. Reaksi Sakura hanya kebingungan.

"Hi-hinata! Nande?!" Teriak Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin pergi ke toko buku! Sumimasen!" Balas teriak Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

POOOOOOOONG~

"Eh? Jadi aku sendiri nih? Hm…" Gumam Sakura, mata Green Emeraldnya tertuju pada dress Lavender bertali leher dan panjangnya sampai diatas mata kaki yang tergeletak di lantai dingin.

"Hah~ bajunya juga kubayar sajalah, lalu temui Ino dan Sara." Belum sempat menghela nafas pasrah lagi, siluet hitam yang berada di belakangnya menyapanya.

"Sakura, kenapa sendirian?" Err… menyapa atau langsung bertanya tepatnya? Entahlah, itulah kebiasaan sang Uchiha.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?! Kau selalu mengagetkanku!" Ujar Sakura sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya ini… penyebab serangan jantung dengan datang tiba-tiba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau ini My Bloody Mary… tidak bolehkah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Balas Sasuke dengan santainya.

'Haruskah dengan mengagetkanku?' Batin Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar nurani Sakura.

'Ukh, aku lupa kalau dia ini vampire! Apalagi bisa membaca pikiran!' Nurani Sakura sembari memukul pelan jidat lebarnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis bagai meremehkan atau menahan tertawa.

"Hah, tidak berubah!" Ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk pelan kepala yang bersurai helai momo itu.

"Baiklah, bila kau ingin ku memaafkanmu… bayar dress ku dan dress Hinata ini ya~?" Dengan senyum manis nan polos, Sakura menyodorkan dua gaun berbeda warna itu ke Sasuke.

"Hmmph."

.

.

Book Store 20:10 PM…

.

.

"Aku ingin membeli buku ini." Ujar gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berada di tempat pembayaran. Tangannya memberikan buku berjudul 'Mystic History in Konoha' kepada petugas kasir.

Setelah keluar dari toko buku dan mendapat ucapan 'Terima kasih telah berkunjung' Hinata menuruni tangga-tangga yang sedikit licin. Ketika mencapai anak tangga terbawah, mata Pure Lavender nya menangkap siluet beberapa berandalan yang ada disana.

'Ga-gawat!' Keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajah putih saljunya. Kakinya yang tertutup boots coklat berlari kencang, sebisa mungkin terhindar dari para berandalan yang mulai dekat dengannya…

Eee… dekat dengannya?

"A-apa yang kalian mau dariku? Ja-jangan mendekat!" Peringatan yang ditujukan Hinata malah dibalas dengan seringaian licik.

"Hahaha~ ayolah, kenapa kau tidak mau bermain dengan kami?" Ujar salah satu dari berandalan itu.

"C'mon, bermain-main sebentar dengan kami. Tidak sakit kok."

"Ja-jangaaaan!"

Seketika dengan teriakan Hinata, Terdapat mobil yang mengebut dan hampir menabrak para berandalan itu –untunglah ini area sepi dan bukan Urban Area. Pintu mobil terbuka da menampilkan sosok sang pengemudi, dalam satu kedipan sosok itu langsung melesat dan…

"HYAAAAAAAH!"

BUAGH

"Ukh!" Rintihan kesakitan dari salah satu berandalan yang terkena pukulan keras dari…

"Na-naruto-kun?!" Naruto mendongak kearah Hinata. Mata para berandalan itupun menandakan rasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh!?" Tanya mereka sarkastik.

"Justru aku yang bertanya… apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis ini?" Balik tanya Naruto dengan tajamnya, membuat mereka ketakutan dan merasa gentar.

'Kesempatan!' Batin Naruto dengan ide yang terlintas dengan waktu singkat.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto langsung menggaet tangan putih gadis itu dan langsung pergi dengan mobil beraksen api milik Naruto.

BROOOOOMM

Mereka sudah sangat jauh dengan tempat aneh tadi. Rasa takut Hinata sudah reda namun ketika ia melihat mata Naruto… begitu tajam dan merasa geram.

"Hinata! Lebih baik kita kembali dan akan kuhancurkan tulang-tulang mereka!" Ucap Naruto sarkastik namun bernada pelan.

"Ti-tidak usah, ya-yang terpenting kita selamat, Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi orang berengsek seperti mereka harus di–"

GREB

"Kumohon… Kuroi Yuurei… dan sekarang… berandalan… aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi!" Penuturan Hinata membuat Naruto terpaku, pandangan yang tadi terfokus pada jalan raya membuatnya menginjak rem dan beralih fokus ke Hinata.

Meski tangan Hinata yang putih seputih salju namun bersuhu hangat, sedangkan tangan Naruto yang tan berbanding balik… bersuhu dingin bagai di puncak Himalaya!

Hinata merasakan dingin itu malah menutupi kelereng Amethyst nya dengan kelopak putih dan merasakan dingin tangan sang pemuda.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tenang, redam emosimu, percuma kau keluarkan… tidak ada gunanya meski kau melakukan itu demi diriku… Naruto-kun… Arigatou Gozaimasu. Sudah menolongku." Tutur kata lembut yang keluar dari mulut gadis Lavender ini membuat Naruto semakin membulatkan mata Sapphire nya.

Hening…

Meski hening mereka tetap menikmatinya…

Usapan tangan Hinata yang lembut pertanda ingin menenangkan rohani Naruto yang tadinya meledak-ledak. Namun ada suatu pikiran mengganjal di benak Hinata.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku dalam bahaya?" Tanya Hinata. (dan mungkin itu pertanyaan yang sama di benak Readers)

"A-aku hanya merasakan… bahwa choker mu seperti memanggilku untuk menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang yang dibuat-buat.

"Me-menyelamatkan-ku? Ke-kenapa…" Gumam Hinata, ingatan tentang sebuah mimpi… mimpi yang membuat choker itu membaluti seluruh leher putih nya.

"_Pakailah choker ini… ketika kau dalam bahaya aku akan langsung melindungimu… dari musibah… apapun itu."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang didalam otaknya membuat seluruh darah mengalir ke kepalanya dan membuat rona merah dahsyat.

BLUSH~~

"U-ukh~"

"He? Hi-hinata, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Demam ya? Apa gara-gara mereka tadi?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan dijawab dengan gelengan cepat Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai ramen?" Tawar Naruto, entah perasaan Hinata ketika melihat Naruto yang menawarinya maupun mengajak ke suatu tempat kecuali rumahnya yang pasti.

"Um, i-iya…"

"Ossh! Kalau begitu…"

Naruto menginjak pedal gas dengan err… semangat? Dan…

BROOOOOMMM

'Kyaaaaaa~!' Hinata memekik dalam hati.

Wah-wah… Naruto berbanding balik 180˚ dari yang Hinata kenal –orang yang dingin– menjadi periang dan bersemangat.

Dunia terkadang aneh.

.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop…

"Selamat datang, Naruto dan…?"

"Dia Hinata temanku di universitas, Teuchi-jiisan." Jawab Naruto dan dibalas "Oh." Oleh paman pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"I-iya… salam kenal." Ucap Hinata sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah kalian pesan apa?"

"Ramen kuah miso ukuran jumbo, jus jeruk dan… Oshiruko nya ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan Oojo-chan pesan apa?"

"Ngg… ano…Ra-ramen satu, zenzai, dan ocha saja…" Ujar Hinata masih merasa canggung.

"Baiklah, pesanan kalian segera datang." Teuchi kembali ke dapur.

Hinata melirik sedikit kearah Naruto. Merasa bingung karena yang ia kenal Naruto seorang yang pendiam. Tangan Hinata meraba-raba isi tasnya dan terdapat buku berjudul Mystic History in Konoha yang baru ia beli, sepersekian detik ia baru mengingat untuk apa ia membeli buku itu…

Untuk mengetahui rahasia pemuda yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

PIK

Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Naruto karena ia merasakan sedikit sentakan Naruto.

"Do-doushite… Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Dalam waktu 5 detik, Naruto sangat hebat dalam berakting tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun ya…

Akhirnya Hinata menganggap bahwa tadi hanya perasaannya saja dan mulai berpikir sembari mengelus choker yang ia kenakan.

'Naruto-kun… sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dibagian leher ini..? dan kenapa kau selalu menutupi wajahmu dengan tudung hoodie selama musim panas maupun cuaca cerah?'

Hening…

Teuchi masih juga belum muncul membawakan hidangannya. Naruto maupun Hinata… tak ada yang saling bicara meskipun sekedar basa-basi.

Namun akhirnya Hinata menghentikan acara diam-diamannya.

"Ano… Naruto-kun sangat suka ramen ya…?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tentu, aku sangat menyukai ramen!" Jawab Naruto dengan keyakinan tingkat dewa.

"Oh, hehehe… Naruto-kun terlihat ceria saat ini ya?" Ujar Hinata diselingi tawa kecil yang manis.

"Biasa saja." Naruto langsung berubah datar, Hinata masih tertawa kecil karena tingkah Naruto yang berubah-ubah.

"Nah, ini pesanan kalian…" Ujaran ceria yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Teuchi, dibantu anaknya –Ayame- karena pesanannya ada enam.

"Wah, arigatou Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-nee." Ujar Naruto sembari membantu meletakkan pesanannya dan Hinata.

Ayame langsung mengarahkan matanya pada Hinata dan terlintas pikiran aneh.

"Wah~ Naruto! Kau sedang… Detto?" Goda Ayame dengan seringai jahil. Naruto langsung blushing dan kalap mendengarnya.

"AYAME-NEECHAN!" Sentak Naruto dengan blushing membara, Hinata juga bereaksi sama namun tetap tutup mulut.

"Iya-iya… aku cuma bercanda kok!"

"Sudahlah Ayame… biarkan mereka berdua makan. Ayo kita masuk dulu." Saran Teuchi, sepertinya ia berpikir bahwa ia dan anaknya akan mengganggu acara Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan dan membayar, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang karena sudah tengah malam.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dan menuju ke rumah Hinata.

PIP PIP

"Ah ada telfon dari Ino."

TEK

Hinata menjawabnya dan…

"**HINATA~! KAU DIMANA! KAMI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU TAU**!" Teriakan berlebihan milik Ino menggema ke seluruh sudut mobil Naruto dan membuat Hinata harus menjauhkan handphone nya.

"I-iya… ano… Gomenasai, Ino-chan… aku sudah mau pulang."

"**Hah?! Dengan siapa? Kau pulang dengan siapa?!" **Ino sepertinya terlalu khawatir.

"Na-naruto-kun yang mengantarku pulang." Jawab Hinata sedikit blushing dan sedikit menoleh kearah Naruto.

"**APA!? Si Uzumaki itu?! Wah kau hebat sekali sampai diantar pulang olehnya…" **Hinata tertawa kecil karena Ino mengira baru kali ini ia diantar oleh salah satu mahasiswa ter-cool di universitas. Padahal sudah berkali-kali.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Ino-chan… aku pulang duluan."

"**Ah~ Doita na. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja dan… Hinata, bisakah kau memberikan handphone mu sebentar ke Naruto?"**

"I-iya, Naruto-kun ini. Ino mau bicara." Naruto menyaut handphone Hinata dan berkata…

"Apa?"

"**JANGAN KAU APA-APAKAN SAHABATKU YA, UZUMAKI-SAN!"**

TUT TUT TUT

Sambungannya langsung diputus oleh Ino. Hinata Sweat drop, dan Naruto memasang tampang aneh.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini? Aneh!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan sahabat kinpatsu nya tadi.

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun… sudah mengantarku." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san. Sudah mengantar imooto ku ini." Sambung Neji. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tapi ia masih belum menyalakan mobilnya karena ia merasakan Neji ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Iapun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan benar, Neji menghampirinya dan berkata…

"Naruto-san, untuk kali ini terima kasih telah mengantar adikku dengan keadaan baik tapi…" Dilihat dari pandangan Neji yang mulai tajam, Naruto agak keringat dingin denga kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Bila aku melihatmu mengantar adikku dengan keadaan yang buruk… aku tidak segan-segan untuk 'menghabisimu'!" Penuh penekanan yang dalam, dalam tatapan maupun dalam nada ucapannya. Naruto hanya bisa berakting tenang dengan tatapan datar dan anggukan kecil. Cukup untuk membuat si Neji Overprotektif tenang.

.

.

Hinata melihat kejadian diantara Neji dan Naruto dari balkonnya, ia menghela nafas.

"Pasti Neji-nii sedang mengintrogasi Naruto-kun… selalu begitu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil Naruto sudah meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata langsung jatuh keatas kasur dan ia baru ingat kalau ia belum membaca buku barunya.

SREK SREK

"Ketemu!" Ia buka bungkusnya dan mencari sesuatu yang sudah lama ia cari…

'Klan Inuzuka… dan… HAH?!" Batinnya berteriak terkejut, matanya melihat sebuah barisan kalimat yang mencengangkan.

_Sejak dulu, klan Inuzuka –manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus- selalu bermusuhan dengan makhluk penghisap darah, vampire._

"Va-vampire?"

_Vampire dan klan Inuzuka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian damai dan pembatasan wilayah termasuk pantai yang terkenal di Konoha… Beach Fallen, wilayah klan Inuzuka._

"Ja-jadi ini yang dimaksud Kiba-kun…"

20 menit membaca halaman itu, Hinata sudah berada di halaman yang menjelaskan tentang vampire.

_Vampire adalah makhluk penghisap darah, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa vampire datang ke Konoha beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Hidup dengan cara menghisap darah manusia._

_Mereka selalu menggigit di bagian leher, dan yang menjadi korbannya akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka._

"Me-menakut-kan… eh! Chotto… menggigit dibagian leher? A-apa… seperti saat itu…" Hinata teringat pada waktu Naruto meminta 'bayaran' yang entah apa itu.

"A-apa mungkin… Naruto-kun… dan bayaran yang itu…" Kepala Hinata mulai pusing dengan wajah memerah tak karuan yang diakhiri dengan pingsan sekaligus tidur di kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

Gak tau mau ngomong apa, AM bingung.

Mending bales review aja~

Bagi Silent Reader ataupun para author, tetep AM bales (yayiyalah.):

Riyuki18: Arigatou sarannya… AM akan berusaha memperbaikinya and soal Bloody Mary lebih tepatnya AM ngarang sendiri… eh malah beneran ada toh. Bloody Mary itu seorang…psikopat tapi cewek (yaiyalah!). And arigatou sudah review.

Vii-Chan155: Wah, Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah di fav, ini Update kok. Makasih dah review.

.7: Iya… semoga AM cepet ngerubah model Typer nya biar mudah dimengerti. Kalo penghinaan Jlovers… deathglare aja mereka pasti diem (saran yang aneh). Ini update tapi gak kilat ya… hehe. Arigatou review nya.

Syeren: Hehe… makasih, penjelasan Bloody Mary nya masih chapter depan (itulah AM si tukang undur-undur). AM suka twilight, makanya agak mirip, eh? Mirip yach? Dan makasih telah nanggapi curcol gak jelas AM (TAT). Arigatou dah review, Syeren-san.

arakida kirito: Ini udah lanjut kok. Arigatou review nya.

Shintaaaa: Penasaran? Setelah baca yang diatas sudah ilang belom penasarannya?*PLAKK* Arigatou sudah review.

Dedy chan: Anda tanya AM, terus AM Tanya siapa?*GEPLAKK* belum tau ya, mungkin… chap 9 atau 10? Wah AM bingung juga, tapi arigatou sudah nyempetin review nih cerita di luar logika.

al-afraa: Ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks for review.

fathiyah: Hehe… vampire maksudnya? Dan terima kasih anda memakai toa karena telinga rubah AM agak rada' error, ini Update nya& Arigatou review nya.

Waaahhh semoga kalian puas ama chapter ini, dan tunggu kelanjutnya di tahun depaan*BUAGH* (LOL, minna)

Tunggu chapnya di lain hari kalau AM gak males (dasar).

Salam NaruHina Lovers, minna! :3


	6. Bloody Mary Fate

HOOTAI SURU NO BARA

.

.

.

Part 05: Bloody Mary Fate

.

.

.

Bales Review:

hyoka hinaru: Ini Update tapi gk kilat… Gomen. Tapi arigatou reviewnya.

namikazeabe: Semenjak Naruto yang jadi vampire hehe… Ramen for Everyone! Thanks Reviewnya.

nhl: Ah? Ke-keren ya… (Blushing berat) A-arigatou… (kenapa jadi mirip Hinata?) Kalo masalah update kilat… mohon maklumi ya… AM lagi ada ujian tapi tenang AM akan berusaha Update kilat. Thanks for your review.

Sherry Kurobara: A-arigatou… (*Blushing* Kenapa jadi Hinata lagi sih!) Yokatta kalau Sherry-san suka. Terima kasih sudah review.

.

.

Atas permintaan readers yang bertanya-tanya tentang Bloody Mary, akan dijelaskan di part ini.

Silahkan membaca! ^_^

.

.

Warning: huruf ber-bold tanda untuk suara dari seberang telefon, AU, OOC, Typo.

"A-apa mungkin… Naruto-kun… dan bayaran yang itu…" Kepala Hinata mulai pusing dengan wajah memerah tak karuan yang diakhiri dengan pingsan sekaligus tidur di kasurnya.

BRUAAKK

Suara jatuh pingsannya tidak elit sekali… membuat Neji yang baru masuk ke dalam mendengarnya namun dengan wajah innocent, ia tak menggubrisnya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME FOR MIDNIGHT…

AND NEXT UP FOR TOMMOROW…

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata… kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Neji yang berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itupun terbuka…

KRIEEET

Perlahan-lahan pintu itu menampilkan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang itu Hinata, hanya saja berwajah kusut, rambut indigonya acak-acakan, dan terlihat jelas kantung mata bertengger di bawah mata Lavendernya.

"Hi-hinata…?"

"O-h-a-y-o-u, Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata dengan penekanan di kalimat 'Ohayou' sudah cukup untuk membuat Neji banjir sweat drop.

"Hi-hinata...? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah…

BRAAAKK

Membanting pintu kamarnya dan tanpa memperdulikan kakak sepupunya itu. Sedetik kemudian, Neji masih diam didepan pintu kamar sampai ia mendengar histeria dari Hinata yang ada didalam.

"HUUUWWWWAAAAA! Neji-nii~! Untuk hari ini aku tidak mau ke kampus dulu~~!" Mohon Hinata ke Neji yang dibatasi pintu putih kamarnya. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya heran dan bertanya, "Naze?"

…

…

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau–"

KRIEEET

Pintu itupun terbuka lagi, dan terlihatlah Hinata dengan mata Amethystnya yang memandang sayu.

"Aku… sedang tidak enak badan…" Ujar Hinata terdengar pelan, Neji melihat beberapa kejanggalan… bibir Hinata pucat pasi.

"Iya, kau pucat sekali. Ya sudah istirahatlah. Tapi… maafkan niisan."

"U-untuk apa?!" Mata Neji mengarah kearah lain dan menjawab…

"Untuk beberapa bulan… niisan akan pergi keluar kota karena ada panggilan dari ayahmu."

Mata Hinata pun menatap lurus ke Neji.

"Iya… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini perintah Tou-sama…" Jawab Hinata mencoba mengerti. Neji pun menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah aku berangkat sekarang." Ujar Neji tiba-tiba sembari mengangkat tas koper yang tidak disadari Hinata sudah berada disamping kakak sepupunya itu.

"E-eeh?! Jadi se-sekarang!? Ka-kalau begitu kuantar ke Bandara!" Tawar Hinata dengan histeria yang lebih daripada yang tadi. Neji jadi sweatdrop dan akhirnya ia menenangkan Hinata, tangan kekarnya menahan pundak Hinata yang ingin keluar dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak usah. Kau 'kan sedang sakit. Beristirahatlah!" Perintah Neji dengan nada sesantai dan selembut mungkin layaknya seorang kakak yang perhatian pada adiknya, bukankah mereka memang berstatus begitu?

"Ta-tapi–" Keluhan Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat Neji menggeleng.

"Aku lebih mementingkan keadaanmu, adikku. Lagipula Tenten yang akan mengantarku ke bandara. Jadi istirahatlah dan sekali lagi maaf tapi aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu!" Ujar Neji panjang lebar. Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya sembari menahan air matanya, menyesal karena kondisinya yang mendadak sakit seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu. Sayonara, watashi no imooto…" Ujar Neji lembut seraya menepuk pelan mahkota indigo Hinata.

Bulir-bulir bening itupun tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan akhirnya jatuh ke marmer putih, Hinata memaksakan untuk menunjukkan senyum termanisnya kepada Neji.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah katakan Sayonara… katakan matta ashita…"

.

.

.

Disebuah Mansion dekat bukit…

Tepatnya di ruang tamu dalam mansion itu terdapat empat orang… maksudnya… satu orang manusia bergender perempuan, tiga yang lainnya adalah vampire… satu bergender perempuan dan dua bergender laki-laki. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua.

"Lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke kampus! Kau juga, Dobe!" Pinta yang lebih tepat disebut perintah keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke kepada laki-laki yang ia panggil 'Dobe'.

"Aku tidak akan ke kampus!" Jawabnya singkat. Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"What's wrong with your Bloody Mary huh?" Tanyanya dingin.

"That's not your problem, Teme." Jawab Naruto tak kalah dingin, iapun berdiri dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sara ikut berdiri dan ucapannya membuat langkah Naruto berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata… semoga ia cepat sembuh!" Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik, kita bertiga segera ke kampus. Daan pulang untuk menyambut Bloody Mary Lavender…"

.

.

.

.

PIP PIP PIP

.

.

.

.

**~*WRAPPER ROSE*~**

Suara ponsel Hinata yang menandakan ada telepon, tangan putihnya meraih handphone lipat berwarna Lavender yang tengah bergetar di desk sebelah kasurnya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun?" Salah satu jari lentiknya menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"**Hinata, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan…"**

GLEK

Anehnya, Hinata tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya sendiri, namun alasannya begitu mudah sekali… karena ia masih mengingat dengan jernih buku yang dibacanya. Namun sisi lainnya berkata, 'Mana mungkin vampire makan ramen sampai lima mangkok, Hinata?! Ayolah… kalau dia memang vampire, tinggal menggunakan cara seperti yang ada di buku itu!'

"**Hey! Hyuga-Ojousama! Kau ingin membuatku meleleh disini?!" **Seruan Naruto menyadarkan Hinata. Tapi… maksudnya meleleh disini?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"AKU ADA DIDEPAN RUMAHMU!" Bentak Naruto, tapi bukan dari arah telepon melainkan dari arah lain. Kaki Hinata mulai berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, bias cahaya matahari langsung menyuruh Hinata melindungi matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Matanya mulai membulat dengan pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya.

Naruto dengan kebiasaannya yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung Hoodie biru muda dan menengok keatas tepat kearahnya.

BLUSH

Memerah sudah pipi putih saljunya, bukan karena panas matahari musim panas melainkan Naruto yang entah kenapa wajah tannya nampak berkilauan.

'Ka-kakkoii~!' Batin Hinata kegirangan.

"Hey! Keluarlah dan ikut aku! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Seru Naruto sambil melakukan hal sama dengan Hinata, melindungi mata dan wajahnya dari bias matahari.

"Aku tidak bisa ke kedai ramen! Aku sedang sakit!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, mundurlah dulu dan tutup matamu!" Pinta Naruto. Hinata hanya menurutinya dengan berjalan mundur selangkah dan menutup rapat matanya. 'Lelaki aneh…' Batinnya.

Kaki Naruto terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

HAP

Ia melompat beberapa meter diatas langit…

TEP

Dan mendarat mulus dipegangan balkon, ia berjongkok dan berkata…

"Buka matamu!"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan tampak samar wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat. Dan pandangannya mulai jelas.

"Ha –uwaah~!" Hinata terlonjak kaget dan keseimbangan kakinya mulai runtuh, dengan sigap Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata sehingga wajah gadis itu menyentuh dada bidang Naruto yang tertutup hoodie biru mudanya.

Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telinga Hinata, sepertinya itu kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan jelas… sesuatu yang ia coba sembunyikan dari Hinata selama ini.

"Hinata… bukankah kau tertarik dengan kemisteriusanku?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku di tempat.

"Bila kau masih bingung… akan ku beritahu semuanya asalkan kau ikut denganku dulu…" Lanjut Naruto dan melepas genggamannya pada lengan kanan Hinata tadi. Hinata mulai berjalan mundur, keringat dingin sudah meluncur dipipinya.

"Se-semuanya?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menimang-nimang jawabannya… antara iya atau tidak, terkadang ia berpikir bahwa ia sakit namun sisi lainnya berpikir ini adalah kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Kutunggu dimobil."

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat dijalanan yang sangat sepi, kendaraan yang lewat saja bisa dihitung menggunakan tangan. Tentu saja sepi… karena jalan itu menuju ke sebuah hutan rindang yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus dan beringin. Hinata melihat seluruh pemandangan hutan itu lewat jendela mobil yang kacanya sudah diturunkan, sangat rindang, udaranya segar, dan…

DEG

Pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Naruto menoleh sedikit dan sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah senyum yang tak dapat diartikan tersimpul diwajah tampannya.

.

.

CKLEK

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata." Hinata memijakkan kakinya perlahan karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk menuntun Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Lama mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan itu, dan akhirnya langkah Naruto terhenti. Hinata yang daritadi menunduk langsung menabrak punggung Naruto.

"A-ah gomene..! tu-tunggu… tempat ini… sama persis seperti yang ada dimimpiku!" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan berkata…

"Kau bertanya mengapa selama musim panas ini aku selalu menutupi kepalaku dengan tudung hoodie 'kan?" Hinata yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… ini alasannya." Tangan kanan Naruto meraih tudung dan tangan kirinya meraih resleting hoodie biru mudanya.

SREEETT

Resleting itupun terbuka, menampilkan tubuh atletisnya yang berwarna tan. Hinata langsung blushing dahsyat.

DOKI DOKI

"Ummhh!" Hinata menahan jeritannya. Wajah Naruto masih datar nan innocent, ia melanjutkan melepas tudungnya.

"Hei! Perhatikan baik-baik!" Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan ke sudut yang terdapat cahaya matahari. Ketika tubuhnya terkena siraman cahaya matahari musim panas, terlihat sebuah kilauan bagai pelangi di tubuhnya.

"Su-sugoii…" Kagum Hinata memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

"Kau bilang ini indah? Ini adalah tanda kalau aku…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, karena ia ingin Hinata yang melanjutkannya. Mata gadis itu membulat kaget, bibirnya bergetar…

"Kau… jadi kau… benar-benar vampire?"

"Huh! Apa kau takut?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Hinata langsung keringat dingin dibuatnya.

"A… apa kau akan menghisap darahku?"

Saling melempar adu pertanyaan yang tak kunjung diberi jawaban, akhirnya Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"…. Iya!"

GLEK

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan horror. Diam-diam… Hinata merogoh sesuatu dan melemparnya kearah Naruto.

WUUUSSH

GREB

Naruto berhasil menangkapnya dan dilihatnya benda itu…

"Huh, bawang putih? Kau masih percaya dengan dongeng? Vampire zaman sekarang sudah tidak mempan lagi dengan ini." Ujar Naruto sambil melempar bawang itu ke sembarang arah.

Hinata bergetar hebat karena bawang putih itu tidak mampu melumpuhkan Naruto.

"Huh, baka! Kau itu sudah kugigit tau! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Ujar Naruto datar sedatar Sasuke. Hinata sedikit tersentak dan mengingat-ingat sebuah kejadian… ya kejadian disaat Naruto terluka parah dan meminta sebuah bayaran padanya.

'Saat itu… bayarannya…' Batin Hinata berusaha mengingat memori itu, sedetik kemudian… tanpa sadar ia mulai terhuyung-huyung, pandangannya mulai kabur.

BRUUK

Iapun akhirnya terjatuh didekapan Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Gumamnya sembari menggendong Hinata ke mobil, ia berniat membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV & Hinata Dream…

'_My Bloody Mary… bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahui sosokku yang sebenarnya 'kan?"_

Ukh, suara ini lagi! Sebenarnya apa maunya sih!

"Apa maksudmu! Kalau kau ingin mengajakku bicara, keluarlah! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Bentakku seraya mencari keberadaannya.

'_Kau masih belum mengerti rupanya… sosokku yang sebenarnya…"_

Normal POV & Hinata Dream: End…

"Berada disampingmu…" Gumam Naruto sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, ia mengarahkan tangan lemas itu ke pipi tannya dengan lembut.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar rawat itupun terbuka.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah sang perawat.

"Oh, benarkah? Uzumaki Naruto?" Remeh perawat itu. Naruto masih tetap tidak menoleh dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah… sudah kubilang tidak terima kasih, Shion!" Tak perlu menunggu lama, Shion melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Mengapa kau begitu perhatian pada Hyuga ini? Dia bukan–"

"She is my real Bloody Mary." Sela Naruto dengan nada dingin membuat Shion sedikit tersentak.

"Cho-chotto matte! Tidak mungkin kalau dia–"

"Dia Bloody Mary ku yang sebenarnya! Tidak seperti dirimu, penipu!" Ujaran dingin Naruto kembali menyela Shion dengan atau tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"U-ukh…! Apa maksudmu aku penipu?!"

"Segel itu yang mengatakannya padaku!" Naruto membentak sembari menunjuk choker yang melingkar dileher Hinata. Shion kehilangan kata-kata dan tatapannya berubah kelam.

"Choker sialan!" Gumaman Shion membuat Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan tajam.

"Daripada mengutuk sesuatu yang tidak bersalah, lebih baik tinggalkan aku dan Hinata… selamanya!" Ujar Naruto mencoba tenang dengan kemurkaan yang sudah ia pendam daritadi.

Daripada membuat ribut di rumah sakit, Shion memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Asal kau tau saja Naruto… aku masih–"

"KELUAR!" Naruto sudah mulai murka berat dengan setiap kalimat Shion yang menurutnya hanya membual. Shion berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tersisa Naruto dan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri disana.

Rasanya lega sekali, membentak orang yang menyebalkan a.k.a Shion.

.

.

.

~* **WRAPPER ROSE***~

Kamar putih itu…

Hanya Naruto seorang yang tetap terjaga, sesekali iris Sapphire nya memandang lekat wajah tidur Hinata.

"Haruskah aku mengunjungimu dalam mimpi lagi?" Gumamnya kepada Hinata yang masih tertidur.

Cip Cip

Suara burung kecil yang tengah bertengger di bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Naruto memandanginya dan tersenyum tipis, sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada langit yang berwarna merah muda keungu-unguan… pertanda hari sudah sore.

"U-ungh…" Erang Hinata, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan kelereng Amethyst indahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman hangat.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Demam musim panas ya, sampai pingsan." Entah kenapa sosok Naruto yang Hinata kenal seorang yang dingin menjadi sosok yang hangat.

"Mmm… iya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Hinata sembari memegangi keningnya. Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Karena kau sudah siuman, akan kuantar ke mansion ku." Ajak Naruto. Mata Hinata membulat seketika. "U-untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskanmu tentang semuanya agar kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

"Ke-kenapa tidak disini saja kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Karena ini privasi."

"Se privasi itu?"

"Iya!"

Hening melanda…

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Sampai-sampai suara jangkrik menjadi backsound.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto menggaet tangan mungilnya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengurusi beberapa urusan di rumah sakit, seperti.

Menukar resep obat, meminta surat izin keluar dari rumah sakit, dan membayar seluruhnya.

Saat ini mereka berada didalam mobil Naruto, menuju ke mansion.

.

.

Mobil itupun berhenti di garasi mansion, Naruto dan Hinata keluar menuju kedepan pintu.

CKLEK

Kenop pintu depan mansion itu dibuka oleh Naruto, Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya mengintip sedikit.

Terlihat sedikit berbeda karena…

"Hinata-chan~! Selamat datang~~!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah yang ia kenal bernama Sara.

"Sa-sara-chan?!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sara menggaet tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mansion dan menuju ruang tamu. Naruto pun menyusul masuk.

"Okke, Hinata! Daripada kau kebingungan akan kuberitahu siapa diriku sebenarnya, nama lengkapku Uzumaki Sara dan aku adalah adik sepupu Naruto-nii!"

JDAARR

Rasanya bagai badai menerjang kerja otak Hinata. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya mulai sepucat mayat.

"Be-berarti… Sa-sara-chan… ju-juga vampire…?" Tanya Hinata dengan penyakit gagapnya yang kambuh lagi.

"Yap!" Serunya sembari memeluk Hinata. Senyum cerianya berlainan dengan wajah pucat Hinata.

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba 2 buah siluet memasuki ruang tamu. Seorang pemuda berambut Dark Navy bermodel raven yang dikenal bernama Sasuke, dan seorang gadis berambut dan bernama sama seperti bunga Sakura.

"Ah, Hinata? Okaerinasai…" Salam Sakura dengan wajah polos dan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke begitu erat. Getaran ditubuh Hinata semakin bertambah, sampai-sampai Sara –yang sedari tadi memeluk Hinata- dapat merasakannya tanpa insting vampire nya.

"U-ukh… ja-jangan-jangan… ka-kalian berdua… vamp–"

"Aku yang vampire, Sakura Bloody Mary… sama sepertimu!" Sasuke memotong kegagapan Hinata. Sara pun memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya.

Hinata serasa yang paling 'bodoh' diantara mereka berlima. Mendapat choker aneh, bertemu vampire, disebut Bloody Mary, dan sekarang apa? Ia tidak mengerti semua yang sudah dialaminya.

Tatapan gadis bermarga Hyuga itu mulai mengosong, terlalu banyak melamun dan menjernihkan pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya omong kosong. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bohong… katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi!" Meski melirih, hatinya memekik sedemikian keras.

"Kebingunganmu akan kujawab… sekarang duduklah dulu." Jelas Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"K-kau… yang pertama kali… mengatakannya bukan?! Di mimpi itu juga! Itu kau 'kan?!"

Naruto terdiam tangannya ia tarik kembali. Ketiga orang yang merasakan hawa canggung diantara Naruto dan Hinata, langsung pergi dari ruang tamu itu dalam diam.

Naruto ikut menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat, "Aku melakukannya dengan cara hipnotis."

"Me-mengapa… mengapa kau lakukan itu kepadaku?! Apakah tidak ada orang lain?!"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu!" Balas Naruto dengan setengah berteriak. Hinata terkesiap, mendengar jawaban Naruto yang lebih tepatnya menyatakan cinta.

Crystal Drop itu mengalir dari bola Amethystnya.

TES TES

Melihat tetesan air mata Hinata, Naruto mendekati Hinata, tangan kanannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu dari Hinata. Dan itu…

SET

Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, aku menyatakan perasaan… bukan mengancammu. Untuk apa menangis?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh kearah lain. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu apa itu Bloody Mary." Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata.

Diam-diam, Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Naruto mulai menarik nafas.

"Bloody Mary adalah manusia yang memiliki hemogoblin 5x lipat dibanding manusia biasa, sehingga para vampire termasuk aku, harus mencari dengan alasan masing-masing…"

"Ma-maksudmu dengan alasan masing-masing?" Tanya Hinata, rasa herannya langsung muncul.

"Alasan para vampire adalah untuk memenuhi hasrat peminum darah mereka. Kalau alasanku dan Sasuke adalah untuk penambah energy… jadi kami hanya meminum seteguk saja." Jawab Naruto, ia mulai duduk di sofa dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Gadis itu memilih duduk disatu sofa yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Penambah energy? Untuk apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari darah para Bloody Mary adalah energy yang bisa melipat gandakan kekuatan bertempur para vampire, dan kami berdua bertempur untuk mengalahkan raja Dracula yang berencana menjadikan seluruh dunia miliknya seorang."

Mata Hinata membulat seketika, membuatnya agak ngeri. Namun ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Naruto.

"Tapi… kenapa Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun hanya meminum seteguk saja? Tidak seperti vampire biasanya…?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan berkata…

"That's not your business."

"Na-nani…? Bu-bukankah Naruto-kun akan menjelaskan semuanya?!" Desak Hinata, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Ukh, ya sudah akan kuberitahu… tapi jangan tertawa ya?!" Hinata pun mengangguk mantap.

"Vampire klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki… sudah mempelajari bagaimana caranya jadi vegetarian. Aku v-e-g-e-t-a-r-i-a-n! Puas?" Penekanan pada kata 'vegetarian' membuat gadis Lavender itu cengo' seketika.

"Ve-vege-tarian? Aku baru tau kalau vampire ada yang vegetarian?" Untunglah Hinata tidak tertawa.

"Ini demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia! Kau akhirnya sudah sadar 'kan, kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi vampire!?" Sentak Naruto menahan rasa malunya. Hinata langsung mematung dan pikirannya mulai merangkai kalimat pertanyaan.

"I-iya… aneh sekali! Mengapa Bloody Mary tidak menjadi vampire ketika digigit?"

Batin Naruto berkata, 'Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu keluar juga!'

"Bila vampire itu hanya meminum seteguk-dua teguk maka sang Bloody Mary takkan berubah sama sekali karena darah yang telah diminum oleh vampire nya akan memproses pemulihan darah secara otomatis…" Hinata menghela nafas lega, 'Fuh~ Syukurlah~'

"Tapi…" Lanjut Naruto dan sengaja ia mengambil jeda untuk melihat reaksi lucu Hinata.

"Ukh!" Hinata memucat seketika. Seringai mulai terlihat di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Apabila vampire itu meminum darahnya sampai habis bahkan tidak mengizinkan terjadinya proses pemulihan darah… Bloody Mary itu akan menjadi vampire seutuhnya." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata tengah memegangi pipi putihnya.

"Ti…"

"TIDAAAAKKK~~!" Pekiknya sampai menggema keseluruh sudut ruangan mansion.

.

Di kamar… Sakura dan Sara yang tengah mengenakan masker timun dan headset volume Super-Bass.

Sara dan Sakura secara bersamaan membuka headset…

"Sakura dengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Entahlah, padahal di lirik lagu ini tidak ada kata 'tidak' nya deh."

.

Back in the Living room…

GREBB

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto memeluk Hinata agar berhenti memekik.

"Kau ini! Tadi menangis sekarang memekik! Kau kira aku tidak merasakan sakit? Aku sebagai 'pemilik' mu merasakan sakit juga!" Tutur Naruto. Hinata termenung dan merona mendengarnya… lebih tepatnya mendengar kalimat 'pemilikmu'.

"Na-naruto-kun…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bloody Mary… harus tegar menghadapi takdirnya bukan….?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU~

.

*Koreksi dari atas sampai selesai*

BRAAAKK-GLUNDUNG-GLUNDUNG

Huweeee~~~! Gak sadar sampai page segini~! So awkward~! Alurnya gak nyambung yaa?! *glundung-glundung*

Wah, Naruto nya mulai AM buat bersifat lembut dan gak terlalu stoic lagi…

Shion kayaknya kebanyakan dibentak, AM ikut prihatin, Tapi tenang…

Pasangannya Shion sudah dipersiapkan, yaitu…

.

.

.

.

Kasih tau gak ya~~~? *PLAKK*

BTW… Wrapper Rose itu bahasa inggrisnya judul fict ini…

Uhhh lama-lama makin ngaco! Mending AM pamit…

Jaa-ttebayou~!


End file.
